Strawberry shampoo
by kc495
Summary: a series of one-shots on how HIkaru and Haruhi spend there holidays during their first year of marriage, from new years all the way back to Christmas!. *I update every holiday*
1. Christmas

**_Christmas_ **

* * *

Haruhi sighed sadly as she closed her cellphone with her finger and flopped it on the bed next to her. She and Hikaru have ben married for almost three weeks, and had just got settled into their new home Hikaru had bought them and were getting use to married life, they had just got home from there honeymoon to. Until two days later Hikaru had got a call from his company wanting him to go over seas all the way to France for a emergency, just for a week. But that week turned into a few weeks, and that turned into two months. It was their third month anniversary in two days. And hadn't even got a as little as a text from him in the last three days. He even took Kaoru with him.

And Christmas was tomorrow.

And the last phone call she got from him, he said he'd be back before Christmas eve, he even promised. But of course it was to late for that.

Her friends even took time out of their own schedule to stop by at her and Hikaru's house to decorate and put up a tree. And even sent her a decorated box, full of expensive ootoro. sure they were obnoxious, but they could be incredibly sweet when they wanted to be. She did after all marry a Hitachiin didn't she?.

she sighed again as she rolled off her bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Being in their bedroom alone was starting to depress her a little more everyday. And other then her, the whole house was empty. sense because Hikaru had bough them a middle class size house they only needed three maids. one to cook dinner, -although she only came over whenever she felt to sick to cook and Hikaru couldn't even start the hot water with out turning off all the lights in the bathroom-. a maid who only was there to look after everything when they were out. And a gardener, who came once in a while to water what ever flowers they had in the backyard. And she sent them all home for the holidays. So yes, she was literately all alone in their five bedroom house. And with their anniversary in two days she guessed it would probably be a miracle he'd make that. Or miss it, it was nothing important, he had missed their first and second one anyway. But that wasn't his fault, he probably wanted to be home with her just as much as she did.

Once she had gotten all the way down the stairs, she subconsciously walked into the living room where it was fully and personally, decorated by her four friends. Wreaths hanging from ever corner, a string of lighted of leaves ran all the way down the rail on the stairs. And the most beautiful yet unnecessary centerpiece she had ever seen for a table.

but her favorite was the tree. it had everyone's favorite colors of lights and ornaments. white, purple, dark blue, pink, red, orange, and aqua blue. And had real actual flowers of all those colors. she smiled as she walked past it all and into the kitchen where it smelled like cinnamon, as the apple pie she made was in the oven cooking. that, and god only knows how many cinnamon scented candles her friends put in her small isolated house.

It was nine o-clock at night, but she was down stairs making pie, coffee and anything she had stuff for. Cooking always helped get her mind off things. But unfortunately, it wasn't this time. it was actually only making it worse. wishing Hikaru was down stairs with her saying something stupid, or commenting on how good her chocolate cream pie was with whipped cream. but no, he was somewhere over six thousand miles away. sitting somewhere in one of their large expensive hotels alone with Kaoru. who knows they could even be laying In the same bed together getting over some massive hangover after drinking some fancy french wine. Or could be sitting at a table feeling just as lonely as her even with Kaoru. or not, its like she said. she hadn't heard from him in the last three days.

Haruhi thought sadly as she sat down on one of the chairs at the table, occasionally looking over to the stove and at the timer. Then at her phone. And back over to the stove. She looked all around the cozy kitchen before her eyes started to water from looking at the lighted up chandler for so long. And finally started to feel tired, she folded up her arms on the table and laid her head down to rest her eyes for just a moment, before she had to get the pie out. Just for a bit.

* * *

_"hey haruhi come here I wanna show you something!"_

_"what is it Hikaru?"_

_"just come on!"_

_"ugh I'm coming."_

_"well come faster!"_

_"what is your problem, why are you so hyper?"_

_"nothing just get you butt over here!"_

_"I'm right here, calm down"_

_"look I finally finished the...thingy"_

_"the tree?"_

_"yeah...the tree"_

_"okay then light it up."_

_"hehe, there's a song about that"_

_ "oh my gosh Hikaru."_

_"okay, okay."_

_then he lit it up _

_lights of all different colors. but only there favorites. white, purple, dark blue, pink, red, orange and aqua blue. _

_"wow that a lot of lights."_

_"you like it?"_

_"yeah its really pretty Hikaru."_

_he smiled and keeled down. _

_"hey Haruhi...what do you want for Christmas?"_

_"uh...nothing."_

_"its always the same answer with you."_

_"well then what about you?"_

_"yeah know...I do think I want something."_

_"oh really and what is that?"_

_then she turned around _

_and he smiled. _

_"you... Haruhi will you marry me?"_

* * *

A single tear rolled down her face as she laid down in her arms on the table. And instead of resting her eyes, she fell asleep. Her eyes popped open once she smelt something burning. And that's when she realized the whole kitchen was full of smoke. And it kinda reminded her of the time Hikaru had accidentally put a candle to close to the Christmas tree and set it on fire three years ago.

"oh my god!" Haruhi nearly flew out of her seat and rushed over to were the timer had gone off six times. She looked over to the stove where the smoke was coming from and quickly ran over to it and opened the lid. She covered her mouth with the collar of her flannel shirt as more dark gray smoke filled the area around her. She didn't really feel bad about it though, she did make five other pies earlier that were in the fridge. But she quickly grabbed the closets pair of oven mitts and reached in to the oven and grabbed the pie pan out and tossed it into the large stainless steal sink and turned the water on. Although it didn't do much good other then make a bigger fire.

She quickly ran over to the back door the led out to the back yard and opened it. Then went back to they sink and carefully picked up the burning metal pie pan and threw it before it could get out of hand she grabbed the fire extinguisher and blew out the small fire then shut the door. Leaving the burnt foam covered pie outside to be then covered in snow.

She sighed heavily coughing on the remaining smoke that was still in the air even after she opened the window, which also filled the warm house as the cold snowy atmaspher blew inside. Then as if on cue her phone started to ring. And she grabbed it with high hopes and leaned over the table she flipped it open and coughed before answering. But didn't even bother to look at the callers I.D. "Hello?" she said weakly.

"Omigod Haruhi you choking are you okay your not sick are you!?" Tamaki's panicked voice yelled on the other side of the coughed again holding the phone away from her mouth using her hand to fan away a cloud of smoke that was in her face.

"yeah I'm fine Tamaki...I just nearly set the house on fire." She managed between coughs.

"you what?!. Are you alright you didn't burn yourself did you, is it still on fire?!"

"no calm down, I just left something in the oven..."

"oh." he gave a dramatic sigh of relief after she that. "Wait... Why are you cooking this late at night?"

Haruhi hesitated a moment before answering quietly walking out of the smoke filled kitchen. "I...I don't know."

"Haruhi are you really okay?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yeah tamaki I had a fire extinguisher."

"No not that haruhi...You make things when your upset, is this about Hikaru?"

"I don't know... maybe." She said even though she new that, that was obviously the reason.

"If it'll make you feel better I could tell my father to go punch him in the face, he's over there visiting my mother, and you know he would."

Haruhi sighed and almost laughed at the thought. "Thanks for the offer Tamaki but I'll pass, you know Hikaru would be here if he could."

"Well yeah I guess, but he should have tried harder, as he at least called you yet?" Tamaki sighed, feeling really sorry for Haruhi that she has to spend Christmas alone away from her husband.

"No not yet, but I bet he'll probably call tomorrow." Haruhi held the phone away as she covered he mouth as she yawned. a fire wasn't her favorite wakeup call from a nap.

"What kind of husband is he!, not even talking to his wife. I otta give that guy a piece of my own mind."

"Calm down tamaki im sure he's just ben to busy, and besides theres a huge time difference between here and France."

"He cant be that busy not to even say hi!, and that's a terrible excuse!."

"Its fine you don't have to worry about-"

"Why don't you just call him haruhi?" he asked cutting her off.

"I don't want to bother him." she said laying and getting comfortable on the couch, dropping her hand comfortable on her stomach comfortably.

"Alright then haruhi." Tamaki sighed sadly. "I'll call you tomorrow, and if I find out that he didn't talk to you, you cant stop me from going strait to France and hurting him so bad he'll have a good reason not being able to speak!"

Haruhi laughed. "okay do what you want, night tamaki."

"Night haruhi, and no more baking tonight!" tamaki warned, smiling that he got her to laugh.

"Fine, theres no more room in the fridge for anything else anyway." she pouted. Then slowly shut the phone just to make sure he wasn't going to say anything else. And he didn't.

Haruhi yawned one more time before curling up on the couch and eventually fell asleep as a Christmas song played on her little radio.

* * *

"H_ey Haruhi lets get married two weeks from now instead." he smiled sweetly. _

_"I thought you said you wanted to be engaged for a whole year and get married on Christmas?"_

_"Yeah but that's three months away, its to long, besides September twenty six sounds cool on invitations."_

_She shakes her head but smiles back. "fine with me Hikaru."_

_"And you know what else sounds super duper cooler then that?"_

_"what?"_

_"Haruhi Hitachiin," he grins. "sounds sexy don't it?"_

_"There's something wrong with you."_

_He laughed while he interweave theirs fingers. with his head down on her lap, as they sat on the floor._

_FLASH_

_"Haruhi Fujioka, do you take this man, Hikaru Hitachiin as your lawfully wedded husband and stay with him threw in sickness or in health?" the preacher of the church asked the couple, who were holding hands in front of each other. _

_"... I do." she says awkwardly as she almost forgot what she was suppose to say._

_"Hikaru Hitachiin, do you take this woman, Haruhi Fujioka as your lawfully wedded wife, richer or for poorer?" _

_"I do," he smiled back, even brighter then the light that was above their heads. "ha, as if we'd be poor." he mumbled quietly. and almost laughed when she squeezed his hand tighter and gave him a look telling him to shut up._

_"who ever disagrees to the marriage of these two people speak now!. or for ever hold their peace._

_no one spoke. _

_"vary well. then you shall kiss the bride." the preacher told him. _

_he pulled her face up closer to his by her cheeks and clumsily smashed his lips to hers, in a long passionate kiss._

_and every one cheered._

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Haruhi's eyes twitched when the morning sun beated down on her face threw the window shads. as someone banged loud and furiously on the front door. her eyes shot open and blinked a few times before she heard three more knocks. she stumbled once she stood up so fast from just waking up. Haruhi could have sworn her heart skipped a beat as she made her way to the door. a little part of her really thought it was him, and the rest of her just hoped it was, and maybe... just maybe it was him. she rushed to the door smiling feeling worm inside, even though the house was freezing, sense she forgot to close the window after last night. not even caring what time it was or that she was in the same clothes that she wore yesterday. she smiled brightly as she unlocked the door and opened it. the bright light from the snow, blinded her as she looked out. but...

"merry Christmas Haru-chan!"

it wasn't him

she felt her heart sink to a new level but managed not to lose her smile. even though deep down she wanted to cry.

"merry Christmas Haruhi...!" Tamaki said happily walking threw the door and pulled her into an embrace. small flacks of snow flew off his coat and landed on the floor. which shortly melted into it not even seconds later.

"yes morning Haruhi." Kyouya said politely walking in as well and already started pulling his jacket off as if he lived there and it was his own house. Haruhi didn't mind though it was like that every time they'd come over and visit her.

"yeah." Mori said, he walked in following Hunny just as Tamaki let go of her. Mori patted her head just as he walked past her.

"what are you guys doing here i thought you were spending Christmas with your families?" Haruhi asked once they all got settled In the large cozy living room.

"yeah that's why were here!" Hunny smiled.

"yes Haruhi were all one big happy family!" Tamaki beamed. "are we not?"

"you didn't have to come here on my account guys." she sighed, but she was glad they did, cause if they didn't come to the door, no one would have.

"silly we couldn't just let you spend Christmas alone." Tamaki gasped "and besides, can't let all that pie you made go to waist."

they all nodded.

"I did make a lot didn't I." she sighed although, she was wondering how on earth they new the things she was making was pie.

"yay I like Haru-chans pies!" Hunny ran away into the kitchen. with Mori nodding and following after him. cause who else was going to help him use the knife?

"so... has Hikaru called yet?" Kyouya asked sitting down and getting comfortable in a chair that was next to the couch that Haruhi had currently slept in as of only a few minutes ago.

"uh...no not yet, but I did just wake up," Haruhi said as she sat down.

"oh my gosh Takashi it's cold in here!" they heard Hunny say in surprise from the other room.

"yeah I guess I did forget to shut the window after last night." she sighed shamelessly. then she got back up and headed towards the kitchen to shut the window.

Kyouya raised his eyebrow at her and Tamaki frowned. "ugh! Hikaru better have a real good excuse for not calling you for the last three days." Tamaki sighed in annoyance. crossing his legs as he sat down on the couch.

"how about... they wouldn't let me use my phone on the plane?"

"seems like a reasonable excuse to me."

...

everyone's mouth dropped as their copper haired friends stood in the door way of the living room, suitcases just throw carelessly at the front door. -which they also forgot to close-. and both had a hair clip holding small parts of their hair out of their faces. Kaoru walked in smiling at how ridiculous his friends faces were at the moment. well except for Kyouya of course, they had kept coming home a surprise. but knowing him, he probably new about it from the beginning. and with Hikaru walking in right behind him. smiling even brighter. thinking "oh my gosh freaking finally!". he didn't like the idea of staying away at France for three whole months. its not like he planed on it ether. especially keeping him away from his new and utterly adorable little wife.

and speaking of his wife.

Haruhi cocked her head confusedly at everyone in front of her had their mouths hanging wide open. just as Hunny and Mori walked in threw the kitchen door, who's mouths also fell open, yes even Mori's. then her mouth twitched and soon formed a smile as two voices came up from behind her. she quickly whipped her head around , and suddenly her eyes lit up and her smile grew even wider.

"H-Hikaru?"

Kaoru winked and stepped out of the way, he new better then to stand in between the two of them after three long months. he did one time though and it hadn't ended well for ether of them, and he still had scars, mental scars yes but they where scars none the less. he even felt some of his hair swish past his face and barely even had time to do anything else before she ran past him.

Haruhi ran right past Kaoru and over to her husband, his awkward toothy grim beamed down at her, but before he could say anything she jumped into his warm out stretched arms. he sung her around only once.- carefully so not to break anything-. before pulling her closer and tighter into his chest, his arms around her upper back while she threw her arms around his neck. getting as close as they could into a long passionate kiss. both to caught up in the moment to even acknowledge the sweet awe'ing in the background. they had ben away from each other longer then they've ben married. and they were going to make up for it.

"how... how did you guys." Tamaki sputtered turning away form the cute newly reunited couple and looked over at Kaoru. looking a mixture of happiness and confusion. "how did you guys get here so soon?"

Kaoru sighed happily and crossed his arms over his chest comfortably. averting his eyes away from his brother and sister in law. and raised an eyebrow at his blond and idiotic friend. "what do you mean soon? we've ben on the rode for almost three days."

Tamaki nodded his head slowly in understanding. mouthing an "also feeling slightly guilty for the things he said about Hikaru, who was still standing in threw door way holding onto Haruhi in a hug.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to make it back until after new years." Haruhi sighed sadly with her face in Hikaru's chest of his cold jacket. brushing away a little snow that was still on top of his head.

"what do you take me for, I promised didn't I?" he smiled as he whispered into her ear.

"no you promised before Christmas eve." she corrected him with joyful tears forming up in her eyes. also not liking the way he smelt like a French man. but that was to be expected.

"Hika-chan!, Kao-chan!" hunny said happily jumping away from Mori and jumped over to where the two brothers and Haruhi were. and gave then a big hug. then Tamaki joined the group, and then Mori came around. and soon all six twenty year olds stood giving the twins a welcome home hug. all except one. who was sitting on the chair in the corner with the lights reflection hiding his emotionless black eyes.

Kaoru quietly made his way away from his little welcoming group and walked over to where his friend with glasses. leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned his face down so close his breath ran down his neck. "hi Kyouya!." he said suddenly in a weird voice trying to scar him.

"your annoying little voices don't frighten me, so why must you even try?" Kyouya sighed annoyidly. inching away from the insane copper haired boy. that's right a boy, no matter how old the Hitachiins get. they'll always just be boys, over grow boys.

Kaoru narrowed his eyebrows. his mouth opened slightly. looking rather offended that one of his friends just called him annoying. but he quickly brushed it aside.

"so Kyouya... you want to tell me why you aren't surprised to see us after three ...long...months?"

"simple...because I new all along you were coming today." he smirked.

"I new it!" Kaoru thought glaring at Kyouya. how did you know that, we were keeping it a surprise."

"well... did you ever think of checking what plane you took to get down here?"

"no...why?"

"that was one of my families privet jets..."

"oh...I didn't know that"

"that I probably new you were going to be over there for three months before you did."

"wait...so you knew we were coming home but you didn't tell Haruhi?" Kaoru said looking over at his brother. who was now holding haruhi from behind his arms wrapped around her waist. talking to Tamaki. and smiling

"you wanted to keep it a surprise."

"well I don't know how you knew that but alright then." Karoru shook his and headed back over to where he was before. "good talking to ya Kyouya." he added.

"soo...Haruhi what's this I hear about you making a lot of pie?" Hikaru asked placing down his chin on her shoulder.

"yeah I did."

"chocolate cream?"

"yeah?"

"woohoo!...with whipped cream?"

"I guess if you want whipped cream with it."

"woohoo!"

* * *

the whole house had quieted down a bit once the guys left, and Kaoru went to go surprise his girlfriend. Hikaru wasn't really sure where he met her, but he wouldn't stop talking about her when they where in France. that was three month of hearing. "she so cute she like a puppy dog made out of kittens." and then the twins would get in an argument on whose woman was cuter. "yeah well Haruhi looks like a baby tanuki...enough said.", but what ever right?. all Hikaru was worried about know was, would maple syrup taste good on his pie. and to answer his question. it wasn't, apparently it was against law to put two good things and make something edible.

"hey Haruhi...the tree's decorated almost the same way it was last year."

and what were they doing now?. the same thing they did every year. Haruhi was sitting down on the floor next to the tree. and Hikaru's head on her lap. with their unfinished plates of chocolate cream pie on the small coffee table next to them. and as it was already dark outside, the only light in the room was from the lamp in the corner and the small colorful lights that were strung around the tree. it was peaceful.

"what do you mean almost what's different about it?." Haruhi sighed happily leaning back on her hands staring down at her husband, who was looking over the tree and every little detail of it.

"I don't know. but something's not right. "he mumbled staring off to space, now not really looking at anything in particular his eyes just slowly shifting, looking over the whole room and how much more he liked it then the stupidly expensive hotel he stayed in longer then his own home.

"hmm." Haruhi took a deep breath relaxing her shoulders and leaning her head back closing her eyes until.

"hey, I now what it is." he sighed annoyedly, blowing a piece of his hair out of his face. referring to the little red bow on the bottom left corner of the tree that closer to Haruhi so he didn't bother trying to reach for it, so instead moved his glance over to it so she would know what he was talking about.

"what you mean this?" Haruhi asked plucking the bow off the tree and stuck it on his forehead. every present needs a bow right? and that's just what he was, her Christmas present.

Hikaru smiled, right away getting what she meant, then leaned over and dabbed the part of his pie that was not infected with maple syrup. and smeared it on the tip of her nose.

she blinks confusedly now looking down at him. "well... that was unnecessary."

"don't like it?" he grinned up at her. "well then let me get it off for you." and he leaned up and kissed off the chocolate.

"thanks i appreciate that." she smiled sarcastically down at him, looking into his eyes.

"really?" he grins mischievously at her "then let me do it again..." he grabbed her wrist just as she was about to wipe her nose he leaned up again and kissed her right on the lips_,_

_ and that's when he was officially home for Christmas _


	2. New years

**_NEW YEARS _**

* * *

Hikaru's eyes twitched annoyedly as the newly risen sun shined threw the crack in the window blinds, and landed right on his face. He moaned turning around so not to be bothered by morning. -Because it just coms to bloody early-. And especially liked it when ever he looked the other way, someone was always right next to him. Her peaceful sleeping face looking back at him. And maybe if he got to look at that every morning the he guessed it wasn't to bad.

_RING, RING, RING_

Until that happens, then it sucked.

Haruhi sighed pulling the blanket higher up her body. -Cause Hikaru's shirt just wasn't cutting it-. And stuffed her face into the crack of hers and her husbands pillows. "Hikaru you phones ringing." She groaned subconsciously moving closer over to the chopper haired man who was laying next to her.

"Really? I don't hear anything." Hikaru smirked lazily leaned over and flicked off his cell phone off the night stand, it hit the floor stopped ringing but unfortunately only the battery popped out. Which meant it would still work afterwards.

Darn

Haruhi snickered lightly with her face in the pillow, her shoulder length hair stuck up at odd ends, with the sheets hanging off the bad and halfway on the floor. Hikaru rolled over closer to her, the thick blanket sliding down slightly over his muscular built torso barely above his waist, showing his bare back. And well fit chest. She really wondered how he got like that designing clothes but what ever right? its not like she cared what he looked like, but he did look nice.

Haruhi reached over and flung off the think feathered blanket and threw it on top of Hikaru, and was about to sit up until a arm wrapped around her waist and flopped her right back into bed, and she was pulled into a vary annoyedly big hug from behind and was forced to stay in place with a lazy muffled "You no go, you stay here," behind her shoulder. He was going to be difficult...

"Hikaru we're already awake, we might as well get out of bed." She sighed trying to detach her husbands tight grip around her. Although she had to be honest with herself. Laying in bed next to him after three months wasn't so bad, she liked it. She just didn't understand laying in bed awake until noon. It just didn't make sense to her. "Hikaru..."

"No!" He wined stuffing his face into her hair, he liked that she let it grow longer, she looked less like a baby tanuki and more like a beautiful woman. A sexy woman at that. He also didn't mind that she wasn't as flat as she was in high school. Not that it bothered him back then or anything. But he didn't know why she being so difficult at the moment. What was wrong with spending all new years eve in bed?. Especially next to someone so drop dead gorgeous. Like himself. "Please come we stay in bed, just until twelve, who eats breakfast anymore anyway, that's so yesterday morning." He said in such a weird voice she had to laugh.

"I don't care." Haruhi retorted. Still struggling to get free from his grasp. But unfortunately he was putting up a good fight. And not letting go for nothing, it was until he let go of her for a split second she thought he was going to let her get up. But that wasn't the case. He just let go of her just so he could flip over and roll on top of her pinning her down on the mattress by her wrists, looking down at her with a look on his face, not of lust, but of playfulness. And Haruhi was just wondering whether he still had on his boxer shorts after last night or not.

He laughed as she scowled up at him, she scrunched up her face and tried to throw him off, but was unsuccessful at doing so. He was just to big.

"Hikaru!" She wined in distress. "get off, your being unreasonable." She puffed up her chest and tried lifting him up, but he still wouldn't budge. With his strong hands on her small wrists, his knees smashing up against he's, she was completely pinned beneath him, with no hope of getting up. She should just stop trying.

"Or we could just stay in bed, and ill order us some fatty tuna for lunch?" He suggested in a cocky tone, probably know that she couldn't possibly refuse his offer. And he'd get what he wanted with out anymore fight from her. All he wanted was to stay in bed. even though he wasn't one smidge tied anymore.

"Hikaru you know that, that's the fifth time you've offered to buy me fatty tuna as a bribe to stay in bed with you this week right?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Waiting for him just to get off by himself.

Ah, if only Hikaru where one of those people.

"Did you hear something?" Haruhi moaned just as Hikaru leaned down and started giving small pecks across her neck, and down her collar bone. But stoped suddenly before going any further "I didn't hear anything." He moaned in her ear, and went right back to nibbling his wife's neck. Smirking once she squealed his name as he found her sensitive spot. Then all of a sudden she felt his grip on her hands loosen, letting his guard down. this time she was the one to smirk. She slowly moved her leg on the other side of his knee, shifted her body a little ways away from him, and flipped him over. She glared wickedly, now being on top.

He landed on the bed with a light "Oof," And looked confusedly at her a moment as he was not prepared on being throw below. But quickly replaced that look with an evil smirk. "Well...what's your plan now?" he asked his eyebrow twitching, looking up at her flustered face as she looked down at his chest, cause after all their wrestling the blanket had fell to the floor and he was right under her shirtless with just the thin fabric of his boxer shorts between them.

She looked down at him quite discouraged. She wanted to get up, not incourage him to keep her in bed. But know she was on top, she had the advantage. Right?... wrong. She forgot that he was stronger then she was. and he quickly moved his arms around her torso. and pulled her down. She fell right on top of him and he pulled her in to a tight hug. Carefully throwing her down again but didn't bother to get on top of her, instead he just laid next to her holding her tightly. but she had a plan.

"Hikaru!, let go your hurting me!"

Hikaru's heart stopped and He quickly let go of his small fragile wife watching her scramble out of his grasp and reach for the edge of the bed giving of a evil "hehe." And he suddenly new what she did, she tricked him. He scowled and hurriedly reached over to her, and just as she was beginning to think she was getting away. He grabbed her waist and playfully pulled her back over to him.

"That was a dirty trick." He wined laying his large body on top of her, his arms wrapped around her stomach comfortably but firmly, keeping her in place. Placing his chin on her shoulder.

She scrunched her nose on a annoyed manner and sighed in a way of giving up. "I know I'm sorry." She said sincerely turning her head to look up towards his face.

"just for that, you have to stay in bed till lunch, and no fighting it ether!"

Darn it.

* * *

"Hikaru." Haruhi groaned, trying to hold on to their dishes they used when they eat lunch. cause just as he threatened, Hikaru made Her stay in bed till noon, although He had ordered some fatty tuna, which She guessed wasn't so bad, but now He was trying to clean the house before they left on their three day vacation for new years with there friends, and Hikaru wasn't helping vary much. she didn't expect him to clean with her, but did he have to make this difficult too?. "Hikaru how am I suppose to be able to clean with you holding me like this?"

"I don't know, figure it out. cause I'm not letting go." he said stubbornly, wrapping his arms around her waist laying his cheek on top of her head, -Because He practically towered over her. he sometimes even teased her for shrinking-. he scrunched up his nose once He was playfully smacked in the face with a slightly damp dish towel. and his cute little wife squirmed free from his grasp, and walked away from him into the living room.

"ugh, way do you keep running away?" he wined, quickly trotting after her. he wasn't really ken on flying to china for their vacation, sense he had just got home a week ago from France and was on a plane for a long two and a half days, so instead booked a room on a high class cruse ship, and was vary giddy and excited inside about riding on it with Haruhi. so he was just following her around the house, cause he didn't know what to do with all his energy he built up while in bed half the day.

"Haruhi you know we have a maid for this right?" he asked as he leaned up against the door frame between the kitchen and living room. watching Her reached over the arm of the couch to plug in the vacuum cleaner into the outlet. he couldn't help but smile sweetly as it took her a while to reach it. -you know sense she was so short and all-.

"not at the moment we don't." Haruhi sighed in relief as she stood up strait and leaned down to press the power button of the vacuum. "She's not coming back until later this evening." she rolled her eyes annoyedly, once the cleaner didn't start right away, she then walked over to the wall and flipped the switch. -a little peterbed that they bought a house where you have to flip a switch on for a outlet to work-. "why don't you go clear off the table or something Hikaru?" She asked hesitating to start the vacuum.

"uh...how about I just go pack our bags?" he said lifting up a finger, hoping Haruhi would let him get away with him doing that, he never liked cleaning the table. not sense that one time he mistook the cleaning supplies for lemonade. well Haruhi shouldn't have just left that stuff laying around, sheesh.

"good idea."

yay

Hikaru walked past her receiving a vary angry and flustered look from his wife once he gave a little tap to her hind, he snorted in laughter and winked back at her, as she gave a little yelp and jumped a bit. and was still blushing as he trotted away up the stairs up to their bedroom.

He snickered lightly as he walked past their bed. he would have let her get out of bed earlier if she didn't put up such a fight with him.

_"Hikaru! let go your hurting me!"_

and that was just mean. she had it coming to her. and you cant just say that to a man and walk away. at least not until you stay up with him in bed until noon,

Hikaru walked over to the closet on the his side of the room, then went over to the closet that was Haruhi's which wasn't as full of clothes as his was, and he had plans of filing that up with the cutest girlly clothes, but at the moment he needed to fine their suitcases. he new they had some, somewhere. he wasn't really sure where though. this was really his only week living in the house. so he didn't know where Haruhi hid them. he sighed and walked out of the room and stood by the stairs. waiting pacently for the vacuum to stop,

"Haruhi where do we keep the suitcases?!" he called from on top of the staircase, just as Haruhi stopped vacuuming.

"in the closet down the hall!" she called back shaking her head as she walked over to a different closet to put away the vacuum.

"mkey!"

and he walked over to the closet and even he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach in the way back of the shelf and grabbed the strap of a random suitcase. pulled it on the floor and went to grabbed another one. until he heard knocking on the front door. shacking his head he went right back to what he was doing knowing exactly who it was and chose to ignore them.

"Hello Haru-chan!"

until they make it, so you cant ignore them.

"Hey Haruhi are you ready to go?" he heard Tamaki say excitedly from down the stairs. "Where's Hikaru?"

Hikaru sighed as he reached up and grabbed another suitcase from the closet, walked back into their room and threw them on the bed. They where only going to be gone for three days and for nights right? so they didn't need much stuff, Hikaru walked over to Haruhi dresser, opened it, and gasped at the sight, all her clothes were... Guy'ish, her shirts were baggy, Her shorts were long and also baggy, and who in gods name has only one pair of shoes?!. Old ugly ones at that, and the only thing that was a tad feminine was her underwear drawer, that also needed some modifying. He couldn't let his wife wear this smut. She was a Hitachiin now this was unacceptable.

He gruffed at the clothes, slammed the drawers shut and walked over to his closet, He was in France for three months, so it was only natural that he bring cute clothes over for his wife. -cause you cant go to china for new years looking like a guy. unless you are a guy yourself-. He smirked wickedly to himself as he pulled out a large bag with smaller bags inside of it. He gave one more annoyed look at her dresser and dumped the girly, much cuter clothes into Haruhi's purple suitcase. then went to grabbed his big black one when he noticed that it was already full of his clothes,

he had forgotten to empty it out after his trip.

he thought. "oh well saves me the time." and grabbed both of them and walked out of the room, and threw them booth over the edge of the stairs. then there was a panicky. "oh my gosh tama-chan got hit in the head by a flying suitcase!" right below him.

oops,

* * *

after a while they had finally got out of the house and over to where the expensive cruse ship was docking and taking passengers. and Haruhi was absolute dumbstruck at how large and expensive it actually was, and that they where actually going to spend new years on it. She felt the grip on her suitcase loosen and taken away from her, but she was to busy to gazing at the beauty of the large boat to really acknowledge that it was gone. until a hand decided to flop itself on top of her head.

"Haruhi are you just going to stand there gawping at it or are we going to get on?" a voice laughed from above her, she turned her face just a little so just to see her husband's annoying little beaming smile she loved so much. He had took her bag but instead of bothering to carry it himself, he just threw it in the hands of his loyal chauffeur then grasped her hand and lugged her over to the dock.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru stopped suddenly before tuning his head around as he heard a vary familiar and vary well loved voice, coming from one of the vary few people he had known his entire life. his brother, his twin, his Kaoru. He hadn't seen him sense they got home for Christmas, that was a whole week ago. and everyone new they would miss each other terribly. well that was what everyone thought. but the two brothers where grown men now, and can handle a few day away from each other. especially if they had there own special person to watch over.

He turned around and looked right into Kaoru's face, and some else's. yep his brother had brought his new girlfriend with him. Kazumi. he had ben dating her for at least four months, although Hikaru had only meet her once. and he still gave her odd looks, and the only one who saw those looks, was his Haruhi, but it wasn't like he disliked her or anything, he actually liked her. it just... he wasn't sure if she was good enough for his little brother yet.

yeah that's it, good enough. he was well aware Kaoru could take care of himself, but he had a few of his girlfriend dump him for no real good reason. so he was just worried that...she might break his poor twins naive heart. but for Kaoru's sake, he pushed aside his feeling and smiled his large toothy grin. the one that made Haruhi giggle under her breath.

"hey kao!". he didnt even bother to let go of his small wife hand as he went to hug his brother, and in result to that, he pulled her along with him making her stumble a bit but some how she managed to stay on her feet. and slipped her hand away from his, rolled her eyes and walked over to where there other friends were boarding the cruise ship.

Hikaru dropped a arm around his twins shoulder and gave him a loving, brotherly kiss on the cheek. everyone who didn't know them their mouth dropped, and the formal host's merely shrugged their shoulders. and went about there own business. like getting their own luggage on the boat.

"Hey Hikaru where did Haruhi go?" Kaoru spoke up after his brother had let go of him and now was just standing in front of him and his girlfreind giving her a weird raised up eyebrow look,

"ugh I keep losing her." Hikaru rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his coat. turning away from his twin, he immediately saw some strange man standing next to his beloved wife, he gave off a huge dramatic sigh and stomped over to her, probably some single hobo looking for a run new years night, ugh those people made sick.

"hey Haruhi there you are!" he said happily, trying to keep his composure and not completely go off on the person who was standing next to her, he stuck his nose up at the person and turned and grabbed her hand and held it up next to the mans face so he could clearly see the wedding ring on her finger. and then he then noticed that man eyeing him suspiciously, holding out two tickets he punched holes in. and Hikaru was already felling his face warm up with embarrassment. he wasn't some perverted hobo. he was one of those crew men people things...

his mistake.

"Uh...she has cute hands doesn't she?..."Hikaru said innocently, he could feel Haruhi quickly pull her hand away and stare at him, her mouth half open, her face drowning with embarrassment scrunching her eyebrows down glaring at her husband.

"Haruhi if you keep looking at me like that, your going to get wrinkles..."

she -for what seemed like the hundredth time today- rolled her eyes and merely gave the man a apolice look and walked past Hikaru and walked up the bridge onto the boat. following Kyouya Mori and Hunny.

Hikaru whipped his head around when he heard his brother laughing at him. -probably at the whole scene that had just unfolded-. and scowled.

kaoru walked past his brother patting his shoulder in the process. "yes she dose Hikaru...yes she dose."

Hikaru sighed and quickly caught up wit his wife and friends, and lung an arm around her waist and ignored the odd look she gave him, but she accepted his arm and leaned in closer to his warmth.

* * *

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked looking threw her bag, looking for some other clothes to wear, though she was completely fine with wearing the blue sip up hoodie she had on, but Hikaru told her she couldn't wear something so... plain, for the new years celebration. and she was a little confused as to why she never seen any of the clothes that were in her suitcase. "Hikaru where did this come from?" she lifted up a strapless lacy pink bra,

"what that ?, isn't cute?"

Haruhi looked away from the lingerie and averted her eyes over to her husband, who had already gotten dressed in a nice un zipped black leather jacket that hugged his body, a regular pair of dark blue jeans, and even went threw the trouble of standing in front of a mirror for five whole minutes finding the perfect place on his head for his dark sunglasses,

and he was now sitting, laying on his stomach with his head propped up on his elbow occasionally kicking up a leg innocently, watching his wife rummage threw her stuff, blushing when ever she found something a little to reveling for her taste. and gave a half surpassed laugh once she glared at him as soon as she lifted up a pink spaghetti strap dress that would barley go past her thighs, the fabric was covered in layered seguins that went from the collar all the way down to the hem. but to her it was just a long tank top that sparkled.

"ah, you found it." he grinned, sitting up on both elbows loving how she was hating it, and that he was probably going to have to force it in her. -which shouldn't be to hard-. "go put it on."

"I'm not putting this thing on," she gasped, dropping it back into her bag. ready too just walk out of the room with what she already had on. it was just the start of a new year, why get all dressed up for it if all you were going to do was not remember it the next morning form getting drunk?. she was also hoping she wasn't going to mistake vodka for water like she did last year. why someone came up with the idea of clear alcohol she didn't know. but she didn't like it.

"please!"

"no!, do you see how low the collar is on it."

"pretty please with me on top!"

"on top of what?"

"you, if you don't put it on I'll force it on you."

"no I'm not wearing this it to-

"so you don't like it?"

"no I don't-"

"please I designed it just for you." he got up and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist leaning his head on top of hers, begging. what ever it takes right?

her mouth fell open a little and narrowed her eyes back at her husband, she sighed annoyedly and grab the skanky dress, walking into the bathroom to put it on. she new darn right to that he was smirking evilly behind her as she did so. he always did this, stick out his bottom lip and begged her to put what ever he made for her on. and being the nice person she was, she just had to. she didn't want to, but the face he gives her just tears her to the core. it was amazing how a person could go from a annoying pain in the neck in high school, to her husband who's smile lifted her spirits, and made her smile back. and to someone she actually thought was cute.

Hikaru sat patiently on the edge of the bed. grinning ear to ear. waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, no doubt was going to be looking absolutely beautiful. he even planned on doing her hair, their was going to be a little fight from her when he try's but that oaky, he always wins. every single one.

**5 minutes later ~**

"Haruhi are you done yet?" he groaned throw himself back on the bed dramatically, his arms spread out and everything. this was actually the longest time she had ever taken getting dressed. "seriously Haruhi its not going to bite you.", then he cocked his head up once he heard the door unlock and crack open. and his jaw instantly dropped open once Haruhi slightly pushed the door open, he scrambled up to see her fully, standing in the doorway of the bathroom blushing madly immediately covering her chest once she saw where he was looking. it didn't even go to the top of her knees, it was so short, it hugged her body so tight it showed curves she didn't even new she had, but was surprisingly loose around the bottom. it swayed every time she walked. she looked down right sexy, but...

was showing way to darn much.

"Hikaru I...I cant wear this!... its-" she sputtered thinking for the right word to describe it, but she couldn't find a word appropriate for the outfit nor appropriate to say. s she just styed quiet and gave a look to Hikaru saying. "oh god can I please take it off?". and stood there covering her chest, opened her mouth to say something until he interrupted her.

"you can't wear that." he said simply, a little disgust in his voice. he flopped back on his stomach over the bed and reached for her bag on the other side of it. he couldn't let her wear something like that, it showed what only he was allowed to see. and the way she looked in it, theirs was no doubt men would be all over her would have to fight someone. -and that just didn't sound fun-. although he could have sworn that it looked longer on the mannequin at the store he bought it from. but what ever. he rummaged threw the bag until he found a pair of black skinny jeans, and a right black leather jacket the wouldn't even o to her waist, threw those on the bed and reached further into the bag. -falling off the bed in the process-. and grabbed a pair of sliver sparkly high heels. cause she couldn't wear that but had to look snazzy.

"here put this on under it," he said walking over to her, and dropped the outer clothing into her hands.

"but I thought you wanted me to wear this, sense you designed it?"

"I didn't, I bought it, see theirs the price tag."

"I hate you..." she said turning around slamming the bathroom door behind her,

"I'm doing you hair when you get out to!"

"ugh!"

Hikaru laughed to himself walking back over to the mirror, to fix the position of his unneeded sunglasses. and getting irritated every time he messed up his hair doing so,

but soon got it perfect once again and decided to join his wife in the bathroom. to help her with her hair problem, because knowing her she would probably walk out that door not doing a single this to a single hair on her head. -ugh, she just needed to accept the fact the she's a girl-. Hikaru sighed and leaned over, grabbed the curling iron he packed -for this purpose-. and trotted happily over to the door, -grinning when he found out the door was unlocked-. he turned the knob and pushed the door open with his hip.

and when he stepped in he was faced with a perturbed looking Haruhi, she stood in front of him like she was expecting him to walk in, and was holding out her hand with her fist clenched holding something out to him.

"..."

"what are these?" she asked suspiciously opening up her hand and reviled two small silver metal hoops.

"those are earing darling." he sighed. she needing to accept the fact, and soon.

"I know that," she retorted scrunching up her cute little face. "but why do I have them?"

"I don't know, you tell me,"

"you gave them to me, they where in the pile of clothes you handed me."

"oh...well you should put them on,"

but she didn't respond.

"seriously?, Haruhi their like easier to put on then underwear."

"leave me alone,"

Hikaru smiled setting down the iron the toilet and helped his wife with something that she was suppose to be born able to do, I mean really? there clip on earing's. he grabbed a hair tie -he for some odd reason- had his pocket. walked behind her and started pulling her hair out of her face.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm doing your hair like I said I would, now shush and let me work my awesomeness."

* * *

"their you guys are!" Tamaki announced happily as the last of his friends walked onto the privet roof of the large cruise ship they booked, wearing some weird confetti headband and holding a small noise maker, dropping his jaw once he saw Haruhi standing in from of him, wearing a black leather jacket to cover up a little to reviling shirt, a pair of sunglasses on top of her head -that strangely matched Hikaru's-, her hair pulled up in a curly pony tail with a few curly strands hanging down on each side of her face, and vary 'VARY' cute hoop earing's. she was even wearing heels!. "oh Haruhi you look so cute!"

"so I've ben told." she sighed rolling her eyes at her madly grinning husband, she wanted so bad to at least pull off the sunglasses, but Hikaru had told her if she even so much as touched them, her hair would get messed up and he's pull her back to the bathroom again to fix it. so she left them alone. even if her head did itched terribly from all the hair spray that had ben forced upon her.

"you look stunning Haruhi, I barley even recognized you," Kyouya said, walking up behind her his arms across his chest comfortably. wearing just a plain white dress shirt and a yet to be worn in jean jacket, with his hair messed up, in a nice way. he wasn't all dressed up and fancy like most of her other friends where. but you could tell by the expensive accessories, that he was the son of one of the most richest families in japan.

"think so?" then Haruhi started tugging lightly on a curly strand of her hair filling how dry and crusty it felt, with all the hair products in it. and before she could give a second glance towards her friend, she was pulled over to the edge of the boat by none other then her vary generous husband who give more puts more thought into how to dress her, then into anything else he dose.

"Haruhi look its almost time," he turned around to face her as soon as he stopped tugging at her arm, "look see their about to set off the fire works."

"wait... so its almost midnight?, how long were we actually in the bathroom?"

"I don't know, but it only took as long as it did because you kept squirming when I tried to pull your hair up."

"well next time don't try,"

Hikaru laughed, then the whole sky filled up with fire works, from where off in the distance where there was a dock, and the noise of Tamaki's noise maker, and Hunnys cheers, Kyouya's smirk, and Mori's emotionless stare. Hikaru's grin and Haruhi's odd look she was giving to the cup in her hand that she thought was just water.

and after two hours of a small fire on the boat and a whole lot of drinks, the group of the formal host club decided to call it a night, and everyone eventually got to their own rooms, but sense some of them were drunk out of their minds they needed a little help from the other, like Haruhi. who was one of the two people who refused to touch any of the alcohol. well not on purpose any way, and also got sick after just one sip.

"Hikaru your drunk go to bed." Haruhi sighed walking into the room following her husband who was supposedly a little tipsy. but looked completely fine.

"I'm not drunk Haruhi." he gasped looking rather offended. "I can hold my liquor."

"you set Tamaki's hair on fire."

"it was an accident, that man was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she watched Hikaru throw his jacket over the head of the chair. and sat down to take off his shoes. but apparently got board of that and just flopped down on the bed. eyeing her suspiciously. as she made her way into the bathroom.

"what?, I'm not getting in bed yet I have all this hair spray to wash out."

"you can wash it out tomorrow, come to bed with me."

"but-" but before Haruhi could protest, Hikaru walked over and grabbed her from behind. "please." he whispered in her ear. slowly pulling her over to the edge of the bed. knowing she wanted to. but unfortunately for her, Hikaru tripped over the bag that was on the floor and fell right on the mattress. bringing her down with him, and her back landed right on his chest, he smirked and wrapped his arms around her, flipped her over and looked her right in the eyes,

"gotcha." he laughed in her ear cuddling her tighter, -just in case she tries to get away-,

"huh,so you do." she smiled, catching him of guard when her turned her body -so his arms were wrapped around her back-, and lowered her forehead down on his, their lips just inches apart. and not being able to handle being so close to her and not doing anything, he pulled her even closer and clumsily smashed their faces together in a clumsy but loving kiss. and sliped off her jacket and threw it on the floor.

then accidentally rolling to close to the edge of the bed, and with a laughing yelp and tangled in the sheets, they fell off on to the floor.

**_NEW YEARS RESOLUTION,_**

**_1, help Haruhi understand she's a girl_**

**_2, help Haruhi understand we're rich, and have maids_**

**_3, teach Haruhi how to put on clip on earing's_**

**_4, kids (not quite_ yet)**


	3. to sick for holidays

_**TO SICK FOR HOLIDAYS **_

* * *

Haruhi breathed softly into her elbow, curling her legs up next to her side on the couch. With a light throw on blanket thrown over her lap just below her waist. She sunk her face deeper into the curve of her arm taking a deep breath before coughing heavily into her sleeve. And if you hadn't noticed. She was sick with the flu. And was now just sitting on the couch down stairs waiting for her husband to get home with the medication she had sent him out to get. Well technically, she was actually fully dressed and was ready to walk out the door herself to get it. Until he came down the stairs, kissed her nose, -The only way to kiss her with out getting himself sick-, and went out instead.

poor Hikaru, if only he new to stay away from her face completely.

and for the first day in his life, he had refused to send a maid to the store. Apparently he wanted to drive all the way across town, go inside of a small crowded commoners drug store, and wait In line for cough medicine. It didn't make sense to her. But he was quite excited to drive his new car he recently got a drivers license for. And hopefully he wouldn't wreck it ether, it was his first time driving after he failed the test three times. Or was it four?, Her head pounded so bad, it hurt to much to think.

Haruhi groaned in agony, as she hacked another loud heavy cough. Just as the maid came trotting into the living room, the skirt of her apron flapped as she wiped her hands on a small kitchen towel she pulled out from the large side pocket. "lady Haruhi you sound offal, would you like something for your throat or something?"

"I'm fine," she moaned, sinking back into the couch cushion. "Hikaru shouldn't be to long by now."

Then as if Haruhi was sidekick or something, the door jiggled a bit before swinging open. And a loud dramatic "oh my gosh, freaking finally!" coming from the entry hall, and the sound of rustling plastic bags came closer into the living room.

well, speak of the devil.

"Har-u-hiii!"Hikaru sang his wife's name walking threw the doorway. Casting her a goofy grin once he made his way all the way in, and saw her face propped up on Her hand looking at him with her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"what?"

"I got the...thingys."

"what thingys?"

"well to be completely honest, I'm not really sure what I got." he laugh puffing out his chest a little, walking past the maid, -who had just bowed and scurried out of the room-. Swaying his body a bit left to right as he made his way over to Haruhi, he folded his arms, and hunch over the arm of the chair, looking at his poor sick, helpless, utterly adorable wife. his eyes looking into her half lidded tied ones, closing the distance between their faces even more, he cocked his head to the side a bit and stuck out his bottom lip. "Well, someone looks miserable." he stated in a weird puppy voice.

"If you keep your face so close to mine, your going to get sick." She warned, lifting her head up slightly. Just so the tip of her bottom lip grazed her arm when she talked. And just as she said that, he moved his head closer. Their noses just inches apart. "you just asking for it." She sighed narrowing her eyes at him as a playful smile threw itself onto his face.

"Your not pulling away."

"Because," she retorted in a wining tone. "my ear make's a popping sound when I move."

"...well, alright then, that doesn't sound to good."

"no it doesn't."

He chuckled lightly pulling his face away from hers, tossing the plastic bag onto the coffee table that was next to the couch. Walked over to the other side of her, and flopped right down on the couch throwing his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer forcing her to lean on his. Ignoring her slight cough she gave into her sleeve of her shirt. "What did I just say?" she glared up at him, yet leaning into his chest.

"You said face."

she groaned pulling the blanket she had over her legs, higher up her body and over her shoulder. -Not caring anymore if she gets her husband sick-. And turns the other way, curling up next to him then resting her face onto his chest. Until she opened one eye when she heard something fall out of the bag and roll across the table. Her eyes widened once she looked at the label, weakly pushed herself away from Hikaru, reached for the bottle and then the whole bag, then sat crossed legged and dropped it into her lap. "Hikaru, you bought a drug test kit?"

"did I?"

"Why would you buy that?"

"I don't know, I guess I got one of everything."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and grabbed another bottle, "what's this? the label's in English."

"Oh yeah, I got that one from a drunk hobo."

"Why would you...ya know what, I don't want to know."

He snickered shacking his head, crossing one leg over the other, folding his arms behind his head watching his wife pull out the random medicine out from the plastic grocery bag with curious eyes. And not being able to contain laughs when he saw her blush wen she looked at some odd side effects some of them had, and yet some where for men only. He was even surprised at some of the stuff in there. an he was the one who bought it.

"Did you even look at any of this before you grabbed it?"

"Obviously not."

"Birth control pills?"

"...okay, I can pretty much guarantee that, that was not on my list."

"you didn't take a list, but that's a good idea you should next time."

He raised the side of his lip in disgust. And groaned annoyedly at the idea. One times enough, "heck to the big no!" he gasped leaning into his folded arms behind his neck. subconsciously moving closer to her. "Not all commoners are nice, can you believe that?"

"I feel like you want to say something, so I'm just gunna let- ."

"Thank you, but really...right after I walked out of the house the car wouldn't start right away I don't know why though, and then I got into the car the front window was covered in ice!, but it melted while I was driving, but anyway! as I was driving I had to stop at a red light, and while I was there a guy pulled up next to me with his speakers blaring out some strange song you couldn't even understand the words, and then another guy pulled up on the other side, his arms leaning over the door of his car, which I don't know way its colder then a mother out side, and, as if he new I was looking at him, he turned his head and looked at me through my car window, but I did not know that the front windows where not tinted like the back ones, so I stuck my tough out at him, then he threw his cigarette at my window which wasn't bad because it only helped melt the ice that was on there, so I gave him a thumbs up, but then he flipped me off,"

And after just getting just a shrug from his wife he continued,

"and after the insanely long light, i finally got to the store and a lady spent an entire five minutes at the door putting her kid in the cart, it took forever I swear Haruhi my brain almost exploded, and that's when the drunk hobo comes in, as I was standing outside waiting for her, because the door for the commoners store is really small, but anyway waiting for her to move i see a guy sitting up against the wall holding a sign, and buy this time i already new what the sign was for, so I walk over to him and give him money, but he looks at me weird when I pat his head,"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause it was cute when his mouth dropped when he saw how much."

"How much did you give him?"

"I don't know, but anyway, finally the lady gets out of the way, but as I get in there, I get lost, its funny because its so small. but after awhile I found the aisle i was suppose to be on, but unfurtunatly guess who was down there on the same aisle buying diapers?"

"..."

"The lady and her kid," he sighed throwing his arm around her shoulders yet again, forgetting about the bag that was in her lap, and held her poor sick body in his arms. "and then, somehow, I don't know how but somehow the kid got out of the cart as the lady was looking at some other stuff, and walked over to where I was standing. she walked in front of me and started pulling on my shirt. And by this time I was starting to freak out a little sense she kind smelt like peanut butter,"

He said it in such a weird voice, she started to laugh a little, but unfortunately that laugh just turned into a nasty cough, making her head hurt even more. but liking that he snuggled up closer to her, so close she might as well be sitting on his lap. obviously he didn't care he'd catch the flu. But its a good thing she didn't care anymore.

Stupid Hikaru.

"But then she started jumping up and down, handing me random things off the shelf, she was actually pretty cute. it funny cause the mom wasn't really the best looking person in the world."

"That's rude,"

"Yeah but its true, and after the girl ran away when she realized her mom left her, and then I got side tracked with the weird shaped balloons and just walked up the cashier with all the stuff the little kid handed me."

"Balloons?, really?"

"Yeah, they where weird and most of them were like for twenty first birth day and stuff so they were kinda inappropriate, and when I finally got in line there was a person in front of me yelling on his cellphone, and a guy behind me looking at me in a really strange way. And from his choice of clothing, I'm pretty sure that guy's gay, I felt really uncomfortable"

"And all that happened during the thirty minutes you where gone?" Haruhi snickered, snuggling up to his side, her eyes lowered a bit once he pulled his other arm around her, squishing her in one of his big bear hugs, it felt nice, she liked it.

"Now lets not forget about the crazy teenagers I almost ran over coming home,"

* * *

Hikaru gave off a silent yawn after dozing off for a minute from being so comfortable, went to move his arms but noticed Haruhi had fallen asleep on his chest. Which was cool and so cute and all. But the couch wasn't being cooperative as much as it was a few seconds ago. And was not that comfortable anymore.

He blinked confusedly a few times looking down at her, as her head was on his chest and her arm closest to her was gripping his shirt. -Her finger nails digging slightly into the fabric-. Breathing heavily threw her deeply congested nose. He smiled, realizing she was mumbling nonsense in her sleep. And that smile soon turned into a goofy loving grin, as he leaned in closer, placing his forehead against hers. Only receiving a tired moan from her.

Finally getting a back ache from the cushion, and not wanting to wake her up, he decided to just carry her up to their bedroom, carefully moving his arm under her head and slipping his other under her legs, picking her up bridal style. moving slowly in between the couch and the table. And tried to suppress a laugh as her head rolled into his chest. She was just so cute like this!.

And moving around was quite easy, sense she was like a feather to him, if he were blind he'd hardly new she was there. It was fun, he liked it, carrying her like this. It was actually only the second time he's held her this way, the first time was when they first bought there house. And he'd heard from one of Haruhi's fellow commoners that it was some sort of tradition to carry the wife, bridal style threw the door.

He laughed at the memory.

* * *

"_wow look at it Haruhi, I never new they made them this size." Hikaru awed at the large house in front of them, as they got out of the limo, the rock gravel crunching under his feet._

_Haruhi sighed happily, slowly moving her eyes from the beautiful house and to the large willow trees, behind it. Averting her head over to her husband once she saw his looking at her. "make what, what size?"_

_"This is a huge for a commoners house." He grinned eyeing the door eagerly, wanting so bad to brake them down and take a look inside, cause the outside was already starting to grow on him. With a long drive way, lined up and was shaded with tall magnolia trees, the good sized fountain in the middle of the yard, and he was really excited to see the back. The only thing though, was the rock gravel used for the driveway, he could do without that. _

_And just as he was thinking of what to replace the gravel with, he noticed Haruhi was no longer right next t him, and was now walking off in a random direction. And with a roll of his eyes he quickly followed after her, slinging a arm around her shoulder._

_"Hikaru?, are we allowed to just come here without the real estate agent?" She spoke up out of no where. Lacing her fingers threw his, once he pulled her hand to hold. Walking closer over to the doors to the gorgeous brick building, all the windows had black shutters except for the large half circle one that was near the top of the roof. And a room off to the side, that had more windows then walls. Which she probably guessed was on of those fancy sunroom's._

_"Don't worry about that Haruhi," He assured in a proudly voice, playfully poking his brand new wife in the ribs, and she just barely had enough time to smack away his hand, before she felt her legs come out from under her, and she subconsciously out of reflex, threw her arm over his shoulder, -Probably thinking that she was going to fall-. And looked strait into his playful golden eyes, her cute surprised face right next to his. _

_"Hikaru...?! what are you doing, put me down," She squealed out a little in surprise, just as he began to laugh. _

_"But why?, you look so cute like this," He snickered pulling her body closer to his chest, rubbing his face playfully up against her cheek. Ruffling her hair up a bit. walking over t the front of the house, _

_"I feel like an idiot."_

_"to bad."_

_Hikaru smirked at how Haruhi's faced looked all flushed, and opened the door knob with three fingers. -cause that's all he could use with out dropping her- and knocking the door open with his hip, while Haruhi was wondering why he was actually able to open it without a key. _

_He took one step inside, and almost dropped her right then. It was to pretty to be a commoners house, with its dark shiny wood flooring, a beautiful curved staircase off to the side, with a white spiral bannister, leading up to the indoor balcony, and a whole lot of empty space. _

_"Um Hikaru, could you put me down now?" Haruhi asked kindly, her cheeks still sporting a blush, but stopped squirming in his arms and was just waiting patiently for him to put her back on her own feet. "wait a second...how did you get in here without a key?"_

_Hikaru looked down at her again smiling. -Which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him-, and slowly lowered her feet to the floor, helping her stand up strait once she stumbled a bit. Then grabbing her hand guiding her away from the door. "Don't worry Haruhi I didn't brake in." he snickered lightly, walking under the wide archway into a big empty living room. well that's what Haruhi guessed it was, with a huge brick fireplace, a large curtain less window, and a vary VARY, sparkly chandelier hanging from the high celling. _

_He chuckled under his breath, averting his eyes over to his wife, her eyes wide and mouth gaping open a bit. While the house was probably the best thing in the world to her ,next to him and fatty tuna. he wasn't really impressed by it. Don't get him wrong, he loved it. Why else would he have bought it?. _

_"You like it?" Hikaru asked eagerly biting his bottom lip, jumping up and down on the ball of his foot. Excited to show her the rest of the house. like their bedroom for instances. _

_"Yeah, its really-" but before she could say much more then that, her arm was pulled and she was lean up the long staircase. _

_"Come on Haruhi, I wanna show you the master bedroom, it has its own bathroom!"_

_"whoa!"_

* * *

'Ah, good times.' he mused, tilting his arm upwards slightly, so not to knock his wife's head into the doorframe, -cause that's a rude way to be woken up-, then slowly, and carefully walked into their bedroom, and towards the bed. a little sad that he had to put her down, she just looked so cute!.

but after a tried sigh from her, he smiled leaning over and placed her on her side of the bed. -yes they have sides-, carefully moving up, so that her head landed right on the pillow, -not caring the least bit that it was his-, and quickly pulled his arms away, leaning down to kiss her burning forehead, and watched as her eyes flutter slightly. he smiled before turning away to the dresser. cause even though it was winter, it was bloody hot in the house. and other then the maids, Haruhi was really the only one who could work the thermostat. clock, and that was no chance he was going to bed anytime soon. until some stupidly loud alarm went off, coming from his. cellphone.

He hated that thing, with a burning passion deep within in his soul.

Hikaru groaned annoyed, not wanting to see what the heck it was wining at, he left it on the dresser and continued to just ignore it.

Haruhi moaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Moving her arm over her pillow in a sort of hug, and blinked tiredly at the person who was staring at her with his usual goofy smile. And she immediately feels the edge of her mouth wiggle. "what?" he laughs softly, so not to trigger any coughs.

"Nothing." He smiles, his voice filled of harmless giggles, and his body slowly inching closer to hers.

"Did you move me up here?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause you looked uncomfortable on the couch." He said simply, slinging his arm over her waist,

"No, I was pretty comfortable." she said, her voice dark and raspy, taking a deep sniffly breath threw her nose, and sinking her head down deeper into the white fluffy cloud like pillow. removing his arm from around her, then used his bare chest as a pillow, and threw her arm snugly around him,

"not as comfy as you could have ben." He grinned, throwing his behind her shoulder, and one behind his head. Leaning down once to kiss her cheek. He layed back down. And eventually a deep sleep to over them both. A sleep Hikaru could have done without.

* * *

**the next morning~**

Kaoru whistled innocently, as he walked up the stairs to his brothers house. He didn't come here as often as he'd like to, and that only reason he was here now was to pick up some of his sketches his twin supposedly accidentally took by mistake.

he hesitated a moment after knocking on the door, as a few suspiciously loud thumps came from the other side of it. he raised an eyebrow and step back a step.

and after the sound of braking glass. the door clumsily swings open. and his twin sticks his head out, looking like he just crawled out of bed. with his hair sticking up at odd ends, dark bags under his eyes, and completely shirtless. not a vary usual look for his brother. and if he didn't look so much like him, he would have probably thought he was someone else.

"Hikaru?"

"Oh hi Kaoru, what brings you by?" Hikaru asked, his voice light and raspy, running a hand threw his messed up hair, messing it up even more.

"Don't you remember? you told me you have the sketches?" Kaoru said confusedly, referring to the conversation they had yesterday.

"What sketches?" Hikaru now looking more confused then before, looks at his brother like he's crazy, but open's the door for him to step inside.

"You look down in the dumps Hikaru, feeling okay?" Kaoru asked, as he stepped threw the doorway, a little afraid to ask what all the noise was, and followed his big shirtless brother into the living room, where haruhi was sitting on the couch. Looking even worse then Hikaru did. -And he looked pretty bad-. though He was aware she had the flu. Who do you think was on the phone with Hikaru the whole time while he was at the store?.

"Just peachy." Hikaru sighed, struggling a bit on putting his shirt on.

"He's sick." Haruhi said laying her head down on the arm of the couch.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours, next time don't go kissing up on someone with the flu."

Kaoru snorted in laughter at his own brothers idiocy.

"Well don't be so cute when you sleep."

"Take responsibility for your own action"

Hikaru laughed.

That is, until He started coughing.

* * *

**yes I now this was not a holiday, and I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to one. but I just couldn't help it XD**

** well...lots of fluff wasn't there? I think I need a new hobby .-. **

**but this was a lot of fun to write, please review and tell me what you think of it so far** :D


	4. Stop trying

_**STOP TRYING **_

* * *

"you just need to except the fact that you cant cook."

"well you shouldn't cook ether, we have maids so except that fact."

Haruhi shook her head at her husband as they walked up to the appliance store down town, and why where they there? because Hikaru, all of a sudden didn't like feeling so useless, and wanted to learn to use the stove. nothing drastic or complicated or anything like that, he just wanted to boil hot water without the light bulb in the bathroom exploding.

and Hikaru gave a half suppressed laugh at his wife blushing a little as he opened the door for her, she still wasn't used to public affections, and you think that's cute?, just wait till he kisses her in front of the cashier.

"can you stop doing that, I can open the door myself."

"nope."

He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and walked into the store. And something immediately caught the corner of his eye. His mouth did a strange wiggle and he turned towards that direction, me grinned and was about to wave to what he thought was his brother, but quickly lowered his hand, and felt vary stupid once he noticed it was a mirror. And continued to glare at it until he could no longer see it.

Stupid mirror, for making him look stupid.

Then felt even more stupid when he wasn't looking where he was going, and walked right into some empty shopping carts in the middle of the aisle. Haruhi didn't even look behind her, and she started snickering, right after she heard, "ah!, damn shopping thingy," And after pasting the flu to each other for the past few weeks, he's ben saying thingy a lot when he gets embarrassed. Even she thought he could be cute sometimes.

And recently being free from the flu, he had a whole lot of energy, and that's fine and all. But she just wished he didn't want to learn things. Cause that's how houses get burned down. Then she heard her name weirdly spoken from the side of her, and a arm draped across her shoulders, and was guided over to some random aisle. "I forgot what were looking for Haru," Hikaru said simply. casting one last glance behind his shoulder, - cause who knows, the stupid shopping carts could follow him, how else did they get in the middle of the aisle by them self's, to tripped him on purpose of course, it was really the only logical explanation -.

Stupid shopping carts.

Haruhi looked up at her husband and raised an eyebrow, her mouth gapped open, - just a bit - but she was speechless, could he?...did he really forget?, oh god. Poor Hikaru. "Hikaru don't you remember?, "we ran out of light bulbs Hikaru."

"Right...?"

"And we need a new microwave..."

"Oh yeah! know I remember."

"I know what your doing." Haruhi sighed rolling her eyes, slapping his arm away, "your just trying to act innocent, its your fault we're here anyway."

"Ugh, we could have just sent the maid out to buy this crap." Hikaru sighed, flinging his head back dramatically, practically dragging his butt down the aisle behind his wife. "And I already apologized nuking a fork In the stupid thing."

"I know."

"omigod Haruhi look!"

And she was pulled down another aisle, one they didn't need to be on, and leaving the one they did need to be on.

Stupid shopping malls.

...

_**2 hours later ~**_

"Well that took forever." Hikaru cried, opening the trunk of the small blue four door sports car. And piled the new microwave and some other stuff they had to replace for the stuff he broke. And lazily slammed it shut. Walked over to the drivers side, opened the door, and slummed that shut also.

"Tell me again, why we bought two microwaves?" Haruhi sighed getting comfortable in the leather seat, pulling the seat bleat over her chest and stomach, both of which, she sworn had gotten bigger for some strange reason. And looked over at her husband. her eyebrow raised oddly, and getting such a weird look from him she couldn't stop the smirk on her face.

"Because Haruhi I don't want to ever do this again." Hikaru stated simply, looking away from her and wondering why the car wasn't starting. Until he realized he forgot to put the key in the ignition, and groaned annoyedly. Rolling his eyes. "Stupid car, stupid keys, stupid everything, I hate everything... except you Haru, I love you!" He glanced panicy at his wife as he said the last part, just making sure she didn't get the wrong idea or anything. Which of course, she didn't, and merely rolled her eyes towards him, and continued to look out the window.

"Hikaru, you left the shopping cart in the middle of the parking lot." She said boredly, still looking out the window, as they drove away from it. "somebody's going to run it over."

"Ha, stupid cart I hope it gets ran over."

Hikaru laughed as Haruhi gave a long sigh slumping back into her seat. but her head popped up immediately as she saw someone, fairly close to the car, as it spend down the street at sixty miles per hour. "Hikaru watch the rode!"

"ha!, die stupid teenagers and skate boards!"

"Hikaru!"

"Haha! ...okay, okay I just was kidding."

* * *

...

"Haruh?!,"

"What?!"

"Where dose this go?!"

"You can stop yelling, I'm right here." Haruhi sighed walking threw the kitchen door, her eyes narrowed towards her husband , who was standing in front of the dishwasher, Just finished putting one of the new microwaves in the little cubbyhole above it, - the place Haruhi told him to put it in, in the first place -

"Haruhi," He said in a demanding tone, turning his head to where she was standing and slumped a hand down on the microwave, scrunching his face up a little, while he did so, slouching his back a bit. "I have this plug in thingy, and plugged it in to the wall, but..." He gave ne last glance towards the shiny new microwave and sighed. - dramatically - "but it wont turn on."

"press the power button, and you have to flip this switch." she said simply, as if he was suppose to born to know how to do it. and walked over and did just that. but just to make him happy, she let him press the button. - because he liked doing that part -.

"Ah...whoa! the buttons light up on this one."

The edge of Haruhi's mouth, wiggled a little, trying to contain a smile. she couldn't believe she was thinking this but. she actually thought he was cute. and not like the good looking kind of cute, more like a baby kitten kind of cute, or a three year old in a candy store, and to tell you the truth. it kind of weirded her out a little bit. but just a little. and finally she had to cover her mouth with the side of her hand, to stop from letting out what would be a weird, attention catching laugh. and turned her head away from her husband.

Hikaru, - who had on one of his goofy grins -, looked up from the pretty blinking numbers on the micro, and turned towards his wife, who had her hand placed loosely on the head of one of the dinning chairs, with her shoulders shacking a bit. "uh..Haruhi?" his smile fell - just a little - And gave her a half worried look.

and then suddenly, as if it was his voice that sat her off. She gave off one little snort, and started laughing, but not her strange obnoxious gay gut laugh, or her "oh hey my future husbands wearing a dress and looks like a girl so I'm going to laugh till I cry" laugh ether. nope, this was what he called her tanuki laugh, because she just looked so darn cute. And he bet on his own twins love life, that if baby tanuki's could talk, they'd sound just like that. - well maybe not just like that, cause you know their animals in all, but you get the picture -.

"Your so weird." she managed between giggles, finally able to regain her composure a little. She looked up at him, her mouth struggling, - and failing to stop - a smile, the looked and probably was the cutest ting Hikaru had ever seen.

and after going over what he could have possible had said the she thought was so funny, and deciding the 'yeah that was kind of weird' he started laughing too.

until the light in the kitchen burned out.

"ya know, I really hate how it gets dark so early during the winter."

"yeah..."

* * *

...

"careful Hikaru, you going to burn yourself if you hold it like that, and don't stand to close to the edge, your going to fall."

"awe Haruhi, I feel so loved."

"shut up." Haruhi retorted, stepping a little future from the ladder, just to see what the heck her husband was doing with his hands, "I think your doing it wrong."

"I think I can change a light bulb Haru." Hikaru snorted, moving his face away from the light, just incase if it slipped out of his hand, it wouldn't hit him in the head, cause that would suck, and he probably wouldn't hear the end of it from his wife if he fell. so he steadied himself on the step more, cause Haruhi knows best. plus, the way his lucked worked, he probably would slip and fall.

Haruhi looked uneasy towards the chandelier. if her husband didn't even know how the light switches worked then why the heck did he think he could possibly, even think he would be able to change a light blub, that's what she wanted to know. then looked over at how high up Hikaru really was on the ladder. "why dose this house have to have such high ceilings anyway?"

"I'm not going to fall." Hikaru insisted laughing a little, Haruhi could be such a worry wart sometimes, but of course, he thought that was just the cutest thing, and didn't really mind. especially if it was him being worried on. Haruhi, to him was one of few, that would in their fifty's still look cuter then a puppy. he didn't know how the was possible, but it just was.

"you say that, then you will." she sighed, glancing over to the new microwave, and what time it read. she really did only take her eyes off of him for a few seconds, a minute at least, just to check the box of blubs to see if they got the right kind. but when she did look back at him. he had his head up inside the chandelier. all the crystals covering his face. "Hikaru what are you doing!?, your going to catch your hair on fire!"

"no I wont I-...AHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!...Haha, just kidding" Hikaru laughed pulling his head out from the mass of glass crystals.

Haruhi's face dropped and felt her cheeks heat up, she wanted to hit him, she really did. and she opened her mouth to say something along the lines of 'oh my god- Hikaru I hate you so much," or, "oh my god, I hope you fall." but she didn't and just crossed her arms over her chest, looked down at the floor, and took a deep breath, thinking, "hmm, if he dies changing this stupid thing, then I wont have to get my hands dirty by killing him myself.", but all she said was. "oh my god, just change the light bulb Hikaru."

Hikaru laughed,

so hard, that he really did fall.

...

**_3 and a half hours later ~_**

"can't believe you made me do that."

"well if you would have just let me change the light bulb, then you wouldn't have had to get two stiches in your forehead."

"well if you weren't so cute-"

"don't give me that, you cant just keep using the same excuse for when something happens."

"awe, your so cute when your mad."

"oh for kami sakes Hikaru."

Hikaru laughed, ruffling up the bangs of his hair - to cover the mark - and slung his arm over his wife's shoulders, because to him she looked pretty ticked,

Haruhi sighed, she really wasn't as mad as she was mentally upset, watching him fall down ten feet off a ladder, - almost on top of her by the way - she didn't know why, it just wasn't a vary happy moment for her, she also felt a little embarrassed on how it all went down. and maybe they'll even laugh about it later.

"_AHHHH!_

_"Hikaru I'm not falling for that again."_

_"AHHHHH! falling!"_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_"AHHHH!,__ Bloooood!"_

_"AHHH! nine one, one! ...Band-Aid!...something!"_

_"AHHHHH!"_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

yeah, that's basically how it went.. they were definitely going to laugh at that later, no doubt, it was certainly an event that will stay in that house. for ever. she hoped at least. well maybe not past the formal host club members at least. but then Hikaru's parents will find out, and if Kyouya finds out, then her father will. and by then she probably wont even care anymore.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru said quietly as he opened the front door of the house for her. and stuck his free hand into his coat pocket. also looking upset. afraid they might get into another fight. he didn't like fighting with her, even the smallest of arguments would get him all worked up about it, especially if it was over him, like getting two stiches into his head, it didn't even hurt, it just looked bad. he didn't know why she was making such a big fuse over it,

"hmm?"

"are you mad?"

"no."Haruhi smiled weakly, but sincere, up at her husband, as she walked into the entry hall. where they put away their coats and boots, and got into their house shoes. but she did take her awhile to figure out why she felt so uncomfortable around her middle, as she sat down on the stairs tying the shoe laces of her sneakers. "just...just don't do that again... okay?"

"kay...hey Haruhi?"

"what?"

"its cold out side."

"yeah, it is."

"we should make cookies. or better yet, you make cookies. or...I don't really know but cookies should be made"

"...let me guess, it would make you feel better wouldn't it?"

"yes!"

* * *

"are you sure your okay?" although she had asked this ten times already, she just felt the need to ask again. combing her fingers threw his bangs as she walked past him and sat down at the opposite side of the small kitchen table. looking over towards his face.

"for the billionth time in the last five minutes, I'm fine." Hikaru sighed sweetly laying his chin on his arm looking over to his wife. who looked like she cheered up a bit after the past thirty minutes of making cookies. chocolate chip by the way - all of which, he was fairly excited for -, "I'm more concerned about a scar."

Haruhi snorted, rolling her eyes, of course that's what he's worried about. concerned of what kind of scar he'll develop on his beautiful one of a kind face. - and not counting his identical twin brothers face of course -. "yeah I bet, and I didn't ask you a billion times, only three."

"I know."

Haruhi was the one to sigh this time, once she heard the oven timer go off, she made sure to get to it in time so not set it on fire like she did last time, especially not in front of Hikaru, - after scolding him for burning the first batch -. because she just didn't feel like getting laughed at, at the moment. she smiled as she walked past Hikaru again, just as his head shot up eagerly once he hear the beeping from the timer. he reminded her of a dog eager for bacon.

its not like he was like this back in high school, which made her wonder if he was just like that for her.

she hoped not. but it was kind of a sweet idea, she guessed.

"Hey Haruhi?"

Haruhi flinched a little, being so caught up in thoughts, she didn't see her husband standing right behind her, apparently wanting to watch her pull out the cookie pan, at close view. well that what she thought at least, with the way he was leaning his chin on her shoulder. "what is it Hikaru?" she sighed boredly. - never the one to appreciate being sunk up on- and continued to lift the metal pan onto the countertop. and with her back turned to him the way it was, she was oblivious to the smirk tugging on his lips.

"ever wonder what clowns feel like?"

"...what?"

the second Haruhi turned around to look at her husband so he could tell her what the heck he meant, a hand full of flour was flicked into her face.

and he started snickering. wickedly. so much that his sides started to hurt. she just looked so cute!

couching - or choking - just once. Haruhi looked up at him again, blinking away what little white power that ended up on her eye lashes. and blew a quick puff of air upwards, causing some flour to flutter down onto the floor. and off her face, though not quite getting all of it that way, she wiped her hand across her cheek. then gapped her mouth open to say. "what the hell?"

but he couldn't answer. he was to busy laughing at her cuteness.

flustered from embarrassment, Haruhi scrunched up her nose annoyedly. and while his back was turned, she grabbed something of the counter. and glared up at his stupid, annoying, obnoxious, orange haired, cute averted head...

wait, cute?...what the hell?

Hikaru's laughs comes to a sudden halt. after getting complete silence from his little wife, now thinking, "ugh great, she's pissed now." he turns his head around, only to have a hand full of powdered sugar was blow into his face, followed by a calm "I don't know Hikaru, how dose a clown feel?"

and he just laughed some more, and this time causing her to laugh along with him.

"your so cute.!" they 'both' said in between laughs. catching both spouses off guard. and both made on another blush. well Haruhi sort of made herself blush.

"w-what did you call me?" Hikaru stuttered, this being the first time his wife actually called him cute - on her own -.

"I..uh...I didn't, call nothing, nope!"

"you called me cute?"

"I might have said fruit."

"no...you said cute."

"no I didn't, I'm pretty sure it was fruit."

"you called me cute!"

"I did not!"

"say it again!"

"no!"

* * *

"I feel so stupid." Haruhi sighed stepping into the bath, ready to wash out egg whites that were throw into her hair, maybe if she would have admitted that she called him cute, their kitchen wouldn't be a mess right know and they wouldn't have to baith to early. because it was like Hikaru said. "a marriage cannot be complete without some harmless food fights once on a while". she, personally had to disagree with him. but that's what they did.

Hikaru snickered at that. "well don't be so-"

"don't even go there."

"cute!"

"ugh."

Hikaru gave a half suppressed laugh, settling into the large oval shaped bath tub - because who in the world doesn't have a bath tub big enough you could swim in it - and beamed across at his wife, sense they were about five feet away from even touching each other. which he wasn't vary ken on, that's why people get married in the first place right?, to have someone to snuggle with in bed, and to help ach others backs, duh!, ugh he shouldn't have bought such a big bath just because he's rich, and to show off to Haruhi. yeah, next time he'll think.

Hikaru blinked a few times confusedly, wondering why Haruhi was blushing so much once they both got settled in the water. they he realized, that if she got flustered by him just opening the door for her - and kissing in front of cahiers - then obviously she'd be in embarrassed by sitting in the bath completely, and utterly naked next to him, he especially liked it how she sunk deeper into the water to cover herself more, her blush so red, it was tinting the white bubbles pink.

"stay over there." Haruhi said lifting her face out of the bubbles and glared harmlessly at her husband as she saw him innocently inching closer to her, ever so slightly.

being highly amused by this. he snorted, "its all ways like this with you, we take baths all time."

"not together!"

"yes," Hikaru insisted nodding his head. "on our honeymoon...honeybee." he added with a smirk.

"that didn't count!,she exclaimed, "that was a hut tub, we had clothes on."

"you had clothes on."

her face immediately fell. "...w-what?"

and he began laughing once again. just as water was splashed into his face.

"you jerk you were naked?!"

"Hahaha! no I was just messing with you, I was to embarrassed to take my pants off"

"hmm, that's what I thought." Haruhi mumbled settling back down into the water. covering up her chest with her arms even more then she already was. just as Hikaru had subconsciously slid over next to her. but that was another thing she quickly got over. way was it, that she couldn't stay mad at him?. she turned to face him again. only this time he was wearing a bubble beard.

"you look weird with facial hair." she sighed contently, leaning her head off the side of the tub, and relaxed her shoulders.

"yeah, that's why I'm making Kaoru get a beard first, and see how he looks." he said before dunking his head under water. to supposable wash off his face. is what Haruhi thought.

it was until she felt something moving up her leg, the she gave off a surprised yelp, - with her face turning so red it could shame a cherry -, almost flew out of the tub. and glared angrily, scooting away from the place in the water where air bubbles were uprising. everything just seemed to amuse that man. and she didn't like.

and she was to busy looking at the bubbles, she didn't notice Hikaru rise up slowly behind her. and suddenly wrap his arms around her upper torso.

she flinched a little, but kept a strait face, and just let him nuzzle his cheek against hers.

"awe, Haruhi"

"what?"

"your so-"

"oh here it comes again." Haruhi thought.

"beautiful." Hikaru said sweetly, and she could feel his smile against her face.

"and I can feel your nakedness against my back."

"...you ruined the moment."

"to bad."

* * *

**I'm sorry!**

**this isn't a holiday ether, there's just such a big time skip between new years and the next holiday, and so much things that could happen.**

**and speaking of time skips, I noticed that this chapter has a lot of them. sorry I just wanted to show you what there day was like without having to write a 10,000 word chapter. .-.**

**an I don't even like this chapter, I hate it, its not written well at all. and I spent way to much time on it. but hey ill get use to it :D**


	5. Baby Pictures

**_Baby Pictures _**

* * *

"but I don't want to, He's scary."

"no he's not, stop being a sissy."

"but he doesn't even like me!"

"yes he dose, he's just still getting use to you."

"still? even after six years."

"yes." Haruhi snorted, pulling a comfortable gray sweat shirt over her head. - the one Hikaru hated, yet had gotten use to, sense you could at least tell it was a woman's shirt. though he was wondering how it got back into her dresser after he threw it away -, and walked off towards the bathroom to brush out her bed head styled hair. And almost laughed when she heard a dramatic sigh from her husband.

Hikaru had to actually take a moment to breathe after his huge annoyed sigh. Pulling his jeans up to his waist clumsily and after almost tripping, he walked over to his closet to grab a shirt. - because he hadn't had one on all morning -. and he grabbed a random top, not at all caring what the heck he picked. One, all of his clothes were awesome, and two, its not like it was some special occasion or anything. his mother was just coming over to have some "girl time with Haruhi!" is what she called it. and just his luck. it was the same day Ranka decided to come for a little visit. Hikaru swore, that if any of their friends decided to come for a little visit, his brain would explode.

"And dad should be here any minute now anyway. he heard her call from the opened bathroom door, which made him sneer at the shirt he picked out - which meant he did actually care, somewhat - and grabbed a different one. and made his way out of his vary much loved closet. and gave another loud sigh as he struggled to pull the shirt over his shoulders. "you dads a bully!"

and Hikaru had a vary good reason for calling his father in-law this, well at least he thought so anyway.

* * *

_"omigod, omigod, omigod, Karou I think I'm having a heart attack!"_

_"lets hope not." Kaoru snorted quietly, - so not to attract even more attention that was already on him and his brother - and tried to look cool just as the music started to play. then smiled towards his twin. "now fix your tie, look who's coming." _

_"who?"_

_"who do you think," Kaoru hissed in a whisper " now open your eyes."_

_ "what?" Hikaru peeked one eye open, and both shot up like rockets once his gaze found her. walking down the aisle , her chocolate brown hair, curled into thick waves (a job forcefully done by Kaoru) her large adorable brown eyes started at the beautiful stained glass window above his and his brothers heads, other then at him. He didn't really care about that though, he already felt like he was about to fall over dead from the cuteness already. As she was lead closer and closer to him. by none other then Ryoji fujioka._

_And it was after hearing his brother say something like. "Stop gawping at your soon to be wife, its rude." that he closed his mouth, and had to bite the insides of his cheeks from keeping him from squealing out in adorableness, - he could already hear Tamaki whispering to Kyouya , Hikaru was now bringing up a mental image of Haruhi back in highschool, wondering how the heck could she go from that to this. But what ever, he wasn't complaining. _

_She was of course, was only a few more step, and a few more other things before becoming his forever, and living together, taking baths, sleeping in the same bed, "OH GOD", now he was thinking of stuff he probably shouldn't be, and could probably be state licensed as a pervert. but "OH MY GOD", did she look...sexy. "OH GOD". shut up Hikaru, stop thinking! ahhh kaoru was right, you are a pervert!._

_and after mentally insulting himself. he noticed that his side suddenly felt vary, cold, and lonely. and realized that his twin had backed away a few steps away from him. _

_now looking at his younger brother, as if he committed a crime from just not holding his hand anymore. but Hikaru quickly turned around to his fiancé again, - (after Kaoru cleared his throat and motioned his head for him to turn around) his mouth instantly dropped, __she was right in front of him._

_ and so was he. _

_though Haruhi's eyes finally found his, and was giving him the most heart warming smile he had ever saw in his life. he also saw another pair of eyes. giving him the complete opposite look. Ryoji's eyes were narrowed down to a new level. and glared at poor, full of emotions, Hikaru as if he was a frog, disgusted that he was marring and taking away his princess._

_and just before Royji pulled away from his daughter. he leaned in closer over to Hikaru, (which freaked him out to new limits), and whispered in his ear. and Hikaru surprised himself by not pulling away from his future father in-laws face, but did almost scream._

_"I swear Hitachiin, if you do anything to hurt or upset her in anyway that is possible, I will personally murder you, in everyway I know how, and more you got that? " and after that Haruhi's father pulled away, and smiled, watching his almost son in-law give an epic sweat drop, he removed his hand away from Haruhi's and went to give it to Hikaru. - loving how he heard him gulp - and almost crushed his fragile, overly pampered, hand as he laid Haruhi's in his._

_Hikaru winced, after pulled his hand away, he seriously though the crazed man broke it, but a smile quickly spread across his face as he noticed he was actually touching his soon to be wife, after not being allowed to even look at her all day, it made him feel like the happiest man alive. then he noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Ranka was looking, glaring at him until he finally sat down, flashing a happy smile towards his daughter once she looked at him suspiciously. But once she looked away. He just continued to glare. and glare. And glare, _

_but it was until the preacher ended all his, what Hikaru labeled as, 'blah, blah's'. and told him that he may kiss the bride -. that Ranka looked like he was going to leap out of his chair, and lounge after him with a pitchfork. but only eyed him, as if making sure Hikaru kept his word to take damn good care of his beloved daughter. and if not, then the famous Hitachiin company, would lose its eldest heir. _

_but surprising, after they where engulfed in their first kiss as husband and wife. Ryoji smiled sincere, and applaud with everyone else. especially Tamaki, who's hands were burning red from clapping so hard._

* * *

but it all turned out fine. until towards the end of the reception, where they bid farewell to their friends and family, that Ranka gave Hikaru the most terrible good by speech he had ever heard, even for him.

"_the next time I see you Hitachiin, she better be the happiest woman alive, and if not, ill wipe you off the map, and ill make sure you'll never see her again. okay?"_

"holly freaking tamolly, that man needs some professional help". is what Hikaru thought.

He snorted at the idea of actually getting his father in-law a therapist, and leaned up against the door frame of the bathroom, contently watching his wife finish up brushing her hair. caught up in his own little world, he didn't notice until now that it wasn't a brush Haruhi was holding, it was scissors.

Hikaru waited a moment, to see what the hack she was doing with the confounded contraption, until she reached up and was about to cut off her hair at an unreasonable length. And gasped. "Haruhi what are you going?!"

Haruhi jumped at the sudden and unexpected out burst from Hikaru, - dropping the scissors into the sink in the process - and looked over at her shocked husband, with a innocent looking look on her face, "what?"

"You know what, don't cut your hair, who said you could do that?!"

"But...its just getting so long."

"So?!"

they stood there in front of each other for a moment, Hikaru looking, still shocked, and Haruhi looking at him a little scared, wondering why her husband was yelling at her just for trying to cut her hair. its just ben getting in the way a lot lately. so she was going to cut it to make it more manageable. "but I was just going to cut it a little bit..."

"Yeah and we all know how that'd turned out." He sighed walking into the cold bathroom tile with his bare feet, went and grabbed the scissors out from the sink and turned towards his vary confused looking wife, "no touchy." he said firmly holding up the stainless steal scissors, threw them back into the medicine cabinet carelessly, and turned towards Haruhi again.

"..."

"Here, if its in the way, use this." Hikaru said, a little more cheerfully this time, and handed her a hand full of hair tie's and a cute girly hair clip.

"How is this going to cut my hair...?"

Hikaru face palmed.

* * *

"Haruhi, you don't have to cook, I can just order something."

"dad wont want cheap takeout."

"hmm...well what about the fancy restaurant downtown?"

"I don't know...I'd have to ask him." Haruhi sighed, tugging on her annoying tight ponytail, and walked out of the kitchen, smiling at how the counter space was filled with burned out candles. because after Hikaru fell off the ladder last week, he hadn't even tried to change the burned out light bulb yet. And had forbid her form even trying to, worried that she might fall as well. so it was probably a good idea, they order out or go out to a restaurant, it would be to troublesome to try to cook dinner in a dark kitchen - only lit by a few sented candles - and for it to actually come out not burnt.

Hikaru nodded his head lightly, even though he hadn't said anything to Haruhi, he didn't want to eat anymore burnt food, it didn't taste goo and he didn't like it. so even if ranka wouldn't want takeout, Hikaru was going to buy it, bring it back, and tell him the it was Haruhi's. what ever the heck it takes, is what he always says.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Hikaru flinched a little, once he heard someone knocking loud and furiously on the front door. And after gulping down his slight fear of dying, he walked towards it. and besides, he had never, and never will do anything to Haruhi anyways, so he didn't have to worry about that, Hehe... until he got closer to the door, oh god.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.

"Ugh, I'm coming geez."

Hikaru sighed, reaching over, unlocking the chain on the door, then the main door lock, and lazily the the door open, thinking, hey just maybe it was his mother. But once he opened it, he was faced to faced with ryoji.

"Haruhi!" ryoji smiled a ear to ear grin - possibly even bigger -, and almost threw his arms around the person standing in the door way, but it was until he saw who it was, that his arms quickly fell to his sides, and he dropped his smile, "oh." he sneered towards his son in-law, "its just you."

"Why hello Ranka, what a pleasant surprise!" Hikaru smiled sarcastically opening the door wider for him to step inside. "yes, its great to see you too."

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Your looking extra guyish today Ranka, what's the occasion?" Hikaru grinned, looking over at his in-law choice of clothing, surprised that he was actually wearing non feminine looking clothes, and was instead wearing a dark brown lether jacket, a light colored under shirt, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. With his red hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, hanging down his back.

"Shut up and stop keeping Haruhi to yourself " Ryoji huffed under his breath, turning his nose up towards Hikaru, and walked inside the large beautiful house. So beautiful, it made Ryoji want to squeal. but it was until he actually saw his adorable little daughter walk out, into the living room, that he suddenly felt like punching the Hitachiin next to him, from complete happiness. "Haruhi~!"

Haruhi jumped a little in surprise, as her father yelled out suddenly from behind her, she barley had enough time to even turn around to face him before he came trotting - at a ironically high speed - over, and slammed wrapping his arms around her tightly, rubbing his face up against hers he spoke in his doting father voice. "Oh my gosh Haruhi I missed you so much, you've gotten even more cute then the last time I saw you, which was so long ago!, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I just couldn't find the time, you have such a pretty house, awe you look soooo cute~!"

"okay slow down dad, I missed you too." Haruhi managed, trying to stay conscious from her fathers tight grip, she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. But after that failed attempt, she gave up and just let him squeeze her half to death for another few moments. "um...dad, could you let go please...?"

"awe, but why Haruhi? your so cute, and I missed you."

"I know dad...but I can't breath."

Ryoji smiled, - giving up on his apparent attempt to suffocate his twenty two year old daughter -, and grabbed her shoulders with his strong hands and jerked her away, to see her lovely face. ignoring his son in-law's dramatic sigh, he smiled brightly as he received one from her. know looking even more like her mother then she did the last time he saw her. Especially with her hair pulled up the way it was. it made him happy...yet sad.

now feeling a hint of lonesomeness. - or awkwardness - Hikaru puffed out his cheeks full of air, and was seriously wondering when he would get his wife back, and walked towards them once they completely let go of each other. "Soooo, uh...what are we going to-"

but before Hikaru could finish his sentence, the sound of the door opening, and slamming In to the door was heard from behind him. and it almost gave them all a heart attack.

"I'm here, now where's my favorite new daughter~!" Yuzuha chirped happily standing I the doorway, with her arm out starched from slamming threw the door. her hair just now then settling down from the sudden draft she created. "...oh Haruhi there you are," she smiled eagerly, once her gaze casted towards her brand spanking new daughter, her one and only in-law, and one of her vary shocked looking son's.

"uh...m-mom I didn't know you were coming here so early, and how did you even get in here?"

Yazuha rolled her eyes at how silly her eldest son could be, "silly Hikaru, it was unlocked." she said, totting hurridly over to her family members, - Haruhi in particular and flung her arms around her. causing Haruhi to be engulfed in another - what she just barely got out of - big bear hug. but gasped at what she suddenly just realized, and glared towards the younger guy version of her, "for shame Hikaru!" she scolded, then looking back at haruhi's clothes. "how could you even let haruhi get out of bed with this hideous...thing." she sneered, referring to the ugly sweat shirt Haruhi was in.

"Hey, I already threw that thing away, so I don't know where she got it." Hikaru sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Ryoji, silently saying, "hey what the hell? don't throw my daughters clothes away you punk." Walking over to his wife, practically having to pry his mother off of her. And shoved her into his chest. and for no reason said, "mine...no more touchy.

Haruhi gave a deep sigh, getting tiered of hot potato, but went along with it. Then her body jumped suddenly along with her husband, as the door, once again slammed into the wall forcefully. with a few flower petals fluttering to the floor. And this time someone totally unexpected was standing in the doorway.

"where are my great grand children? I distinctly remember asking for some." Kazuha asked confusedly, dropping her motorbike helmet down on the floor and walked into the hall, where everyone else was. eyeing his grand-son suspiciously, seriously wondering why he wasn't hold a baby. ugh I mean seriously, did the stubborn one really have to be the first one to get married. Now it would take forever to get great grand babies.

"g-grandmother...what the heck are you doing here?" Hikaru stuttered in surprise, huddling closer to Haruhi. because somehow he new, that the woman would walk over to him and steal his favorite toy away. Because that's what the last two people did.

Haruhi gave a soft sigh, pushing her husband away from her, - receiving a small pout from him -,she walked over to her grandmother in-law to greet the sixty year old mortacycl driver and smiled. "Oh hello Kazuha, how are you doing? we didn't know you were coming over."

"Awe you see Hikaru?, why can't you be more considerate to your elders like your cute little wife...oh hello Ryoji I didn't see you there."

"Oh Kazuha your looking ravishing."

"Why thank you...oh hi honey, I was sure I beat you over here."

"Nope I beat you this time mother."

"I see."

"Ugh!"

Hikaru flung his head back, shutting the front door closed carelessly and locked it, but looked out to see if anyone else would pop up out of now where, before he did so. and walked back over to his lovely! family, practically dragging his feet. Mumbling something under his breath.

"Okay, so when are you boys leaving?" his mother chirped, slinging an arm around the vary much loved Haruhi, and smiled towards her un amused son. Using her free hand to smooth out the wrinkles on her long black stylish skirt, "we have some stuff to do. and you too could use some bonding time, so shoo."

"Wait...hold on I didn't agree to this!"

"Yeah, I don't want to go anywhere with this man!"

in any account, Ryoji and Hikaru where practically kicked out of the house. because nobody wanted to spend girl time with guys. though Haruhi didn't care ether way.

* * *

"Okay Haruhi, what about this one?" Yazuha said happily, laying out another whole outfit on the bed of her sons and Haruhi's bedroom. Because girl time to her meant, taking pictures of Haruhi in a different outfit for every special occasion she never got to spend with a daughter - not counting the times she dressed Hikaru and Kaoru up as girls when they were little -, "I made one similar to this for Hikaru, but he said no."

"Well I can see why," Haruhi snorted, walking out of the bathroom with the fifth dress of the day on. There wasn't anything she could really do, and wasn't even given enough time to argue before she was shoved into outfit after outfit, and it had ben one hour, and she already exhausted of it all. "But don't you think this is enough for today?".

"Hmm, maybe. oh I forgot I brought baby pictures~!"

"..."

"why is it that your all worked up about babies all of a sudden?" Kazuha rolled her eyes, adjusting herself inside her latex motorcycle uniform.

"oh well your one to talk mother, you wouldn't stop talking about great grand babies the whole week after the wedding." Yazuha laughed, rummaging threw her large fashionable bag ( she designed ) and grinned wickedly as she found what she was looking for. "Awe look I found my favorite one~!"

Haruhi flinched a little, as a regular sized laminated picture was shoved into her face. Inching a little further away form it, just to see what the picture was. And she almost busted out laughing in adorableness at the sight. The twins at the age of two, at some random beach - their family's privet beach - wearing matching baby swim trunks, sitting in the sand. Playing with some innocent sea creatures, and breaking off all the legs off the crabs. And tearing the heads off centipedes. Okay so maybe they weren't that cute.

"so...could any one tell the two of them apart at this age?" Haruhi asked lifting the picture out of her mother in-laws hands to look at them closer. it was tough for even her, but she was guessing that one laughing was her husband.

"of course, Kaoru was one with pudgy cheeks, you can even tell now that Kaoru's cheeks are fatter." Yazuha said, pulling out another one of them a little older, on there first day of middle school, with their haircut making them look like little thirteen year old nerds. "look at my little boys~!"

"are these motorcycles?" Haruhi asked pulling out another one of the twins fifteenth birthday, and it was a fact that they were riding motorbikes, their short orange hair blowing in the wind, but their eyes covered by dark sunglasses. (Probably thinking that they looked cooler with them on) and even motorcycle jackets,  
(because you cant ride one of those things without some cool lather) but they did look a tad terrified. Just a tad, especially Kaoru...poor Kaoru.

"Oh yeah I bought those for them, for their birthday." Kazuha huffed, silently laughing at the memory of which, when they failed horrible at driving the bikes, and the family had to take them to the ER just to make sure nether of them had a concussion. But of course they didn't.

"Oh my goodness, Haruhi did I show you the clothes for the babies yet?" Yazuha asked smiling, throwing the pictures back into the bag like trash, and reached over the side of the bed and pulled up another bag,

"Hold on a second, what babies?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow towards the woman, slowing inching away form her, as she left a little unsafe with the way she was grinning at her. at least she new where her husband and brother in-law got that look from. The vary scary one.

"Yours of course, oh Hikaru's going to be so excited~!"

Haruhi didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Huh, I wonder what there doing after we kicked them out anyway."

* * *

"shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"your face was talking."

"was it telling you how insane you are?"

"I swear, just wait till we park, you'll be wishing you were saying something."

"I'd like to see you try old man."

"ugh!"

"ugh!"

Hikaru sighed, (on the verge of banging his head on the steering wheel) pulling up to a bar that was an hour away from his house. yes, he drove a whole hour in the car alone with his crazed father in-law, to a bar, where he was planning to drop him off and run away. and just tell Haruhi that he lost him or something, anything.

"_we have some stuff to do. and you too could use some bonding time, so shoo."_

"bonding time, yeah right, this man won't even look at me without that dirty look on his face." Hikaru thought trying, oh so desperately trying not to strangle himself. why dose this man have to be so darn mean? all he ever did was marry his daughter. isn't that considered part of the circle of life or something? seriously Ranka needs to get over it.

Hikaru watched contently, staying in his place as his father in-law threw off his seat belt and reached for the handle of the car door. but felt his heart skip a beat when he flung his had around and looked him in the face. "are you going to just sit here, or are you coming in?" Ryoji asked in a little more of a cheerful tone. its not like he hated Hikaru with everything he had. if Haruhi's happy, then his feelings don't matter. he liked seeing his daughter smile, even if that smile was for a different man.

"this isn't a tranny bar is it...guys aren't going to hit on me are they?"

"what?...you thought I was going to let you go to a regular bar just so you could start hitting on woman, and cheat on my daughter?" Ryoji smiled, finally opening the door, and stepped out of the car, "ha, I don't think so."

"we talked about this on the whole way here, I'm not going to cheat on Haruhi." Hikaru rolled his eyes, lazily throwing off his seatbelt, and also stepped out of the car. glaring at Ryoji from across the hood.

"well ill be here just to make sure, but you do love her don't you?"

"...of course."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"No... I-I was just."

"I hate you, you aren't the dirt on Haruhi's shoes, get over here so I can pound your face in!"

"You crazy old man, get away from me!"

Hikaru was to busy getting away form his father in-law, that he was oblivious to his phone buzzing with a text, in his pocket.

* * *

**sorry if this chapter sucks -.-' it seems like it was rush but it really wasn't. and keeping ryoji in character is more harder then I though! **

**plus there was not a lot of HikaHaru fluff! I hate my chapters that are like that, it makes me sad. :( but well see what happens next :D**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but keep in touch. **


	6. Baby pictures 2

_**baby pictures part 2**_

* * *

_**a long 3 hours later ~**_

finally. oh lord finally; after the strangest visit to the hospital in freaking ever, a drunk father in-law, and a vary, VARY uncomfortable Hikaru; three hours had past, and Haruhi was finally alone. Though she loved her in-laws, Yazuha was like a second mother to her, same for Kazuha, but oh how she loved silence. And right know she really needed some. like majorly needed. And she was starting to actually get used to absolute peace and quiet. Until she heard the front door open, and slam into the wall.

"**Haruh**~!"

and a familiar voice rang threw the whole house. But she liked it that way. And it made the sides of her mouth twitch a little.

"**your father is intoxicated, I can tell, cause he keeps flirting with me."**

and that, not so much.

Haruhi turned her head towards the door, just in time to see her father ram into it; and just as she was about to stand up herself, she was tackled down onto the couch by her poor insanely drunk father. With his arms fully around her, and his face nuzzling up against her cheek. Just as he always did when she was younger.

"Oh hello my darling, I'm home~!"

"For the record, she mine." Hikaru said stubbornly now walking into the living room like a civilized man, and not like the man that had just pounced on his wife; his arms crossed over his chest comfortably, "And this is not your home, if it were I wouldn't be here." And he narrowed his eyes selfishly as he realized that he wasn't the one on top of her. "Is that normal? he's a more touchy father then the boss is."

"Yeah." Haruhi sighed squirming into a safe and comfortable position that wouldn't suffocate anyone, and even went so far as to try to push him off. Sadly, that didn't work. and his beer breath was just getting to much for her. "Um dad?...could you get off?"

"But Haruhi your so-... Oof."

But before he could even finish, she pushed him onto the floor...Followed by some muffled laughs coming from Hikaru sleeve.

She just wanted to be careful.

Then this time Haruhi narrowed her eyes as soo as her father gave off a alcohol induced snicker. Then sat up strait, slinging her feet over the edge of the couch and walked over to the door (apparently men can't close doors properly) and smiled at her strangely matured husband. "Well. look who's sober." she said with a half hearted laugh. "...you are sober?"

"Pretty sure." Hikaru chuckled (grinning when he saw his father in-law trip over his own feet once he tried to stand up) and looked back towards his cute little wife. Who, to his pleasure, wasn't wearing that hideous sweat shirt anymore, and was now in a regular purple t-shirt, that looked incredible cute on her. Granted, she even makes paper bags look cute, but you get the picture. "Oh well look who looks cute this evening."

She scrunched up her face for a second and looked down towards her stomach and realized that he was talking about her new change of clothes she was forced into. "A gift from your relatives." She informed him, playing with one of the sequins on her new top.

"I can see that...judging from the fact, that you would never willingly have something like that in your closet."

"Yeah, its itchy."

"I know how you feel, it hurts to be beautiful doesn't it?"

"For some reason I feel like your complementing yourself."

"Depending on the circumstances."

"I see."

Hikaru chucked again, though sighing dramatically once his gaze caught onto the forty two year old man passed out on the floor. "Oh and by the way," He said. slowly walking over to the hall closet and began to up away his jacket and what not, then continued his speech while his eyes were averted away from his wife, "don't say my relatives. if I have to legally call that man my family. then so do you with mine."

"I've have such a long day to day. you can call him what ever you want. until I have enough energy to actually care." Haruhi snorted. and with a roll of her eyes, she finally got around to shutting the front door, so not to let anymore expensive warm air out. and gave a sigh of relief once it was finally closed. "you guys were gone a lot longer then I thought you'd would be. but considering the dads drunk, I'm guessing you went to the bar?"

"Not my fault by the way." Hikaru assured her, fumbling with the stupid plastic clothes hanger and slammed the door of the closet door shut once he came out the victure in that fight, and whipped his head around to face her. "And in my defense, I wouldn't have went anywhere with that man if the door wasn't locked after we were throw out."

"I...I don't really don't care were you went."

"I didn't think you did."

After mouthing a silent 'okay.' Haruhi walked back into the living room, to fix the couch cushions that were throw onto the floor while her and her father were having there little, also vary strange, cuddle session. and after throwing those back into place, she went to check if the kitchen was clean enough to start a meal in. Because she couldn't handle anything being unclean. And when she was around, nothing really was. And after deciding that '_yeah its pretty clean, _she went back into the main room. where she saw her husband taking a picture of her father on the floor, drooling...

"What are you doing?"

"This is hilarious, so I'm showing it to Kaoru."

"That's pretty mean."

"Yeah but you probably don't care about that ether."

"...I really don't."

"Wow it must have ben a pretty long day for you." Hikaru chucked, flipping his phone close with his phone and stored it carelessly into the tight pocket of his jeans. "And it was only three hours." He added shaking his head smirking, thought trying to pretend to be ashamed.

"vary." Haruhi sighed, slumping down into the crease of both of the large couch cushions casting a glance towards the person on the floor, wondering whether she should just leave him there, lift him up onto the couch, or take him upstairs to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. Cause he was obviously, much to Hikarus displeasure, was speeding the night. "And you know what? I actually want to do to bed, but its only four, so I should really start dinner and...'

She stopped in mid-sentence as a hand had, out of no where, decided to drop itself on top of her head. Which she didn't really bother to look up and see who was it that put it there, considering that her already new. That, and she felt a slightly annoying response coming her way.

"Haru, you don't have to cook, well just go somewhere, we are rich after all, or have you forgotten?"

Annoying response received.

"I'm aware of that Hikaru." Haruhi narrowed her brows, eyeing him irritably. "But just cause you have a lot of money, doesn't mean you can spend it so carelessly."

At that moment Hikaru took back his new years resolution _'teach Haruhi were rich_,' part, because there was no mental, nor physical way, he was going to be able to get it threw her head. Apparently it was to much for her to grasp. he didn't know why, to him it was plain simple. Ways of the commoners he guessed.

"Fine, fine." Hikaru said, his hands defensively. backing away and slumped down on the couch next to her, trying not to kick his, supposedly unconscious, father in-law who was drooling on his vary expensive Victorian rug, that he inherited from his deceased aunt. Though it was kinda ugly, he hated it, and didn't really care what happened to it. to didn't bother to stop him. plus there was no way in blood hell, was he going to risk waking him up. But was wondering whether he was going to stay there, but he didn't really feel comfortable with that idea. "So...what are we going to do with him?" He asked randomly after not being able to bare anymore silence.

"I don't know, if he doesn't wake up soon it would be to late for him to go back to his apartment." Haruhi sighed, fiddling with the light fabric of her shirt and rolling it between her finger tips. "I also don't want him to drive in the dark." She added. wanting to curl her legs beneath her, but decided not to. Because trying to bend your legs in skinny jeans just wasn't comfortable. Then immediately gave up on an idea such as that, and just hunched over and laid her elbows n her knees. and began to be swept away by all her thoughts.

"So, he's probably going to have to sleep here to night?"

"Probably."

"Ugh, alright but I'm locking the door and sleeping with one eye open."

"Yeah."

"And sleeping with all my clothes on."

"Kay."

"Even my shirt."

"Yep."

"...Or how bout I just take off all my clothes and sleep naked."

"That's good."

"Okay now I know you not listening." Hikaru chuckled moving a arm around his wife's shoulders and with the force of his sexiness, He pulled her to lean onto him. But only received a soft sigh from her. but still didn't seem like she was of this world yet.

"I love you." He informed, nuzzling his face into her hair. waiting for her to answer, but he got no reply. Now feeling like He was being challenged, He tried reaching out to her again. but this time even he agreed that he could have said something else.

"Okay I was lying, I'm in love with someone else."

But even then he got no response.

'Haruhi~!"

"...ah!...what?" Haruhi flinched not even hearing any of her husbands past words. though, was quickly shooken out of her thoughts by his sudden loud out burst. Then slowly turned her head upwards to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Your ignoring me."

She rolled her eyes at his obnoxious sounding pout, and sighed a second time, once again half lidding her eyes, and was actually about to fall asleep on his shoulder. Until he suddenly stood up. she groaned and was about to pull her legs up on the couch to lay down, but unfortunately he had other plans for her, he grabbed her wrist and jerked her off her hinny, and placed her right next to him.

"Okay Haruhi, sense you don't wanna order lets go make something." Hikaru suggested in a excited tone. Though not really bummed that he wasn't going to be able to play with the phone and order a bunch of expensive food that Haruhi would fawn over, and later complain at how much money he spent on it. But instead was going to get to play his new favorite game,

Cooking with Haru-chan!

Because, what's funner then braking a few dishwashers, and burning a few plastic lids on the stovetop.

Unless your Haruhi. But it should be okay, she seemed to not be paying attention to her surroundings at the moment anyway.

"Did we even go grogrey shopping?" Haruhi asked asked as She trotted behind her husband as He pulled her into the kitchen. And couldn't help but stumble forwards once he let go of her. She blinked a few times regaining her posture, and looked towards the direction he was in. watching him already fiddling with the little nobs on the stove, looking clueless.

"Don't worry about that Haruhi. I sent the cook out to get stuff while we were at work earlier yesterday." Hikaru informed her, whipping his head back just to wink at her, and quickly looked back at the stove top. admiring all the pretty burners, and picking the biggest one to be his favorite. but he stopped suddenly and glanced over towards his wife who just seemed to be standing in the middle of the room. Looking lost. "Haru? I have no idea what I'm suppose to do, and you don't look like you'd be able to know the answer to, two plus two. so I'm ordering stuff."

"Mkay."

"Are you out of it again?"

"...What?"

"Never mind."

"Hikaru?"

"Yes kitten?"

"...Can I go to bed?"

Hikaru stared over towards her wondering why She was asking him if she could go to bed. and so early? just what did his mother to with her to make her so tired. It was only five thirty, though it was in the idle of the time change so it was fairly dark outside. then he suddenly remembered that He married a vary, VARY lazy parson. "You can go to bed when ever you want Haruhi." He laughed dropping a hand on top her head. Slowly combing his long delicate fingers threw the dark bangs of her hair, looking carefully at the regular dark bags under her large curious eyes. In fact if there weren't any dark bangs then you should start worrying. Though She must look a hundred times cuter with out them. "You know Haruhi, you don't look so good. your not sick again are you?"

"No, im-"

"Omigosh your dying!?"

"I'm not dying Hikaru I'm just-"

"Your secretly a guy, and I'm gay?"

"...What?"

"Nothing, just what where you saying?"

"I'm pregnant."

"..."

Hikaru held his breath as he looked deep into his wife's eyes, not really knowing what ti say, or maybe he didn't hear her right; it was like he words went threw on ear and right threw the other. "uh...wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant."

_oh god._

There was a moment of silence between them, with Hikaru just looking blankly at her. She raised her eyebrow at him and wondered when this was going to be over so that she could finally just go to bed. Then noticed his mouth start opening - at a vary slow pace. so slow that She was actually starting to feel a bit awkward. And was kind of regretting even saying anything in the first place.

"...As in pregnant you mean like... a b-baby!?" he bit the inside of his cheek so not to wake up the whole country. And looked at Haruhi with wide happy eyes. With mix emotions of shocked, joy, and utter excitement. and once we regained his composure, cleared his throat, and straitened out his back like a grown man should look, and not like a little kid a candy store giving away treats free. He began again a little more civilized and sensible. "Not like a puppy, but like in an actual baby, baby? yours...mine...o-ours?! omigod omigod, omigod, I'm gunna be-... Uwah~!"

Haruhi barely even had enough time to roll her eyes as he finally grasped it all. - Before she gave a sudden squeak in surprise as a pair of arms found there way around her waist and was lifted off the safety of the floor and was swung around a few times - so many, that she was starting to feel sick. But before she did anything she would regret. Hikaru then completely stopped his manhandling his now vary fragile wife...And child!

_oh my god its going to be so flipping cute! just think, its like Haruhi, but smaller...uwah! dying from cuteness and its not even here yet! _

"Calm down Hikaru, your going to wake up dad." Haruhi breathed, striating out her shirt. Being so caught up in the moment she couldn't help but giggling at the way her husband was actually taking the news.

Hikaru started jumping on the balls of his feet, so happy, he didn't even hear the part about her father. With his fist shacking and his teeth clattering, being told your wife's pregnant with his baby, was like giving him five pounds of caffeine. And even felt as if he was about to burst. "What dad?" He whipped his head back over towards her and asked with am ear to ear grin.

Haruhi didn't even need to ask if he was happy about the idea of being a father himself. She could plainly see that he was more then thrilled. And was already giving her a long babbly speech on how cute their baby's going to look and all the one of a kind clothes he was going to design for It, names, and how much fun it's going to be telling Kaoru.

By that time Haruhi noticed his face become a little purple from the lack of air, and laughed. "Okay Hikaru clamed down, your going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Oh my god he's going to be so-...what?" Hikaru stopped in mid sentence and looked down at his wife. Gave her a goofy, yet loving grin. Wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and just started a huge cuddle session in the middle of the kitchen.

Both oblivious to who was standing in the doorway. Smiling.

* * *

Eventually; Hikaru did order food, though it wasn't really important, they hardly even paid attention to it once it came. Haruhi was more concerned about falling sleeping on the kitchen table then eating, and Hikaru was just to damn hyper, in his world there was no such thing as food, and just talked about rubbing the baby business in poor Tamaki's face.

They also were a little surprised to see that Haruhi's father wasn't drunk at all. And was standing in the doorway watching them the whole time. Including Hikaru's embarrassing little act.

But after all that talk about babies, two happy grown men, a absolutely exhausted Haruhi. Ryoji retied to bed, and much to Hikaru's displeasure, so did they. Two hours later. Who go's to bed at eight thirty anyway? its inhumane.

"What about purple?" Hikaru said excitedly, holding Haruhi's hand as he trotted up the stairs to there bedroom. Because what kind of person would he be if he just let her go up those dangerous things by herself?

"The baby isn't even here yet and your already want to paint a nursery?" Haruhi snorted at her husbands sudden intentions, as she was pulled threw the door of their room. And when inside, she was finally let go, - causing her to stumble a bit. Hikaru needs to start watching what He's doing.

"Well were not doing anything with the spare room anyway." He added wisely. swiftly sliding 100% cotton shirt over his head, kicking off his shoes, and fell carelessly onto the bed, his arms spread out and everything. "And your right, greens much better anyway."

"Don't you think we wait before telling anyone." Haruhi asked unsurely, looking down at her belly as she unbuttoned her stupidly uncomfortable shirt. And her stupidly tight skinny jeans, seriously, no body needs pants that are this tight, and the only one who was in joying her being in them was Hikaru...Pervert.

Now starting to feel hyper again. Hikaru's body started shaking in complete excitement. Once again, with a mental image of a cute pudgy baby with orange hair and brown eyes, or brown hair and gold eyes, which ever it decides to have. He finally had to bite his fist so not to squeal again..._so...freaking...cute...ugh!_

"No I don't think so at all; that sounds like a terrible idea." was Hikaru's answer. Moving up to sit cross legged onto of the covers. clearing his throat as he turned his head away from her just as she was taking off her top undergarment. Because its rude to watch a woman undress, even if she is your wife.

Haruhi sighed taking off her bra, cause nothing is more uncomfortable then that, and pulled over her favorite sleeping T-shirt, then started thinking about going to take a bath when. Hikaru suddenly jumped up, reached over, and wrapped his arms around her. "I think we should send everyone a, _I pregnant with a hot baby _t-shirt, and see how many strange text messages we get." He said grinning, he just couldn't keep a strait face saying the word baby. Oh god here comes the hyperness again.

"That's a little weird...whoa!-" Haruhi squealed, as Hikaru finally decided that he wanted to go to bed (He wanted to cuddle), and pulled her down on top of him on the bed, with her chest falling onto of his. Her face tinting a slight pink as there faces slowly closed the distance between them.

"awe Haruhi your so cute when you blush." Hikaru chuckled lightly, before turning over so that she was on the bottom. though picking her up a little so that they were on the way on the bed. and once on. he crawled on top of her (more like pounced) and pecked her lovingly on her temple, leaving small kisses all the way down until he reached her mouth, but hesitated. "what about Haruko?"

"enough with the names." Haruhi rolled her eyes, fidgeting beneath her husband, their body's just inches apart so that they just grazed each other and they weren't squashing the little thing, though close enough that she wasn't going anywhere, and had no choice but to just lay there and listen to baby names.

"or Hiroko."

"you keep thinking of girl names."

"that's okay, Kaoru is originally a girl name, and he's fine with it." Hikaru said simply. Finally kissing his wife on the lips, (probably cause he couldn't stand, not to) and continued to kiss even further then that.

Haruhi gave a sigh of pleasure as Hikaru kissed down her neck and around her collar bone. subconsciously wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Hikaru grinned, he had always had the power to control her with out even trying. But decided to stop, and after a moment he just fell of to the side of her. Because Haruhi's father was in the room next to them, and anything more then kissing was probably not such a good idea. Sorry, but he actually wanted to be alive to see the birth of his first child.

He smirked, propping his head on an elbow. Moving his eyes from her face down to her stomach feeling the butterflies in his chest, as he new what was growing inside there.

_A baby...his baby...oh god so cute...uwah!...god dammit. _

Hikaru, yet again, wrapped his free arm around his wife and smiled back up at her. Leaning his forehead up against hers "oh Haruhi what did i do to deserve you?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I'm just to sexy for you to ignore?"

"If its your sexiness, how am I the only one that's attracted to you?"

"Only one attracted?" Hikaru gasped, pretending to sound offended. "what are you talking about? I'm constantly being flirted on at work."

"Oh really?"

"Now, now Haruhi, lets not be getting jealous."

"Oh my god, shut up."

Hikaru chuckled, reaching over to the night stand that was on Hauhi's side, turned off the lamp, and dropping down on the bed again, though this time to lazy to flip over back on his side, He just stayed there and snuggled up to her back wrapping his arms around her middle. Which was good, because now He could hold both of them and not look awkward. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Hikaru."

* * *

**awe! X3 **

**I don't know if you know this, but just incase you don't, and don't want to look it up. the names Hikaru suggested were both girl names, **

**Haruko, means 'spring child' in Japanese **

** and Hiroko means 'rich child'. you probably know why he picked that one ;) **

**o0o...o0o**

**but any who, i want to thank you all for all the fav's and follows on this story, and I'm sorry I never kept up with the summery of this story, I have a lot more regular chapters then I do of holidays, I just kept on coming up with ideas D: so as soon as I come up with a new summery and title I will change it, but that wont stop all the HikaHaru goodness! though I am working on making the story more dramatic. **

**I think its to boring. nothing exciting has happened yet DX **

**and here's a little secret, so shhh! **

_**'the next one is for all the Kaoru fans!' **_

**so keep up the reviews and continue to read, **

**I love you all! and if I could, I would give you all donuts, (or cookies whichever you prefer) **


	7. dont talk to me

**Don't talk to me **

* * *

**To: **Kaoru**  
****From: **Hikaru  
**Message: **me has something to tell you Kao! where are you?! your not at work so don't lie.

ignore.

**To: **Kaoru**  
From: **Hikaru**  
Message: **I'm serious Kaoru! text me back~!

ignore.

**To: **Kaoru  
**From:** Hikaru  
**Message**: god dammit... Kaoru~! stop ignoring your brother and pick up the damn phone~!

trying to ignore.

**To: **Kaoru **  
From: **Hikaru**  
message: **I'm telling mom DX**  
**

Kaoru sighed irritably, trying to have a nice brunch with his girlfriend while his phone was buzzing rapidly with texts from his twin. they all came in so fast that he didn't even have enough time to click send on the message he was trying to text back. so he maybe his twin would tier him self out or something and he'd be able to reply! it an be that important if he was threating to tell their mother, so it could wait until his break was over.

"should you answer that?" Kazumi sighed boredly, sitting across from Kaoru on at a small table in some small commoners café he felt the need bring her to for their lunch break they strangely had at the same time. (he says that, but really he took his ten minutes early).

"naw, he'll stop in a minute." Kaoru looked away from his phone and looked back towards his girlfriend. her black bangs brushed against her face so beautifully that he could look at her for hours, though her blue eyes ignored him and just stared at every car the rushed by outside the large window they were sitting by. which worried him, she was never usually this quiet. "hey Kazu, you okay?"

"suppose."

"hmm." Kaoru sighed, she'd ben like this ever sense he took it upon himself to pick her up from her office and take her to lunch, sense he felt bad that they didn't get to see each other all day yesterday, do to a bunch of work that decided to pile itself on him. but she didn't seem upset about that. and he really didn't want to annoy her by asking, but she wasn't touching her food, even a little bit. "uh...I have an half an hour left before I have to go back to work it you want to do something else?"

"No, I'm fine."

"...Alright."

Kazumi sighed propping her cheek on her fist. she really didn't want to be around her boyfriend right now, he had ben back for about a month now from France and she still hadn't told him. all she really wanted to do was stay as far away is possible form him right now. though it wasn't anything personal, she really liked Kaoru, it wasn't cause she needed her space, she really wished she could tell him, but hated to see him sad, so decided not to.

after a few uncomfortable silent moments; Kaoru deiced to finally check his mobile, sense it stopped its continuous buzzing. he guessed ether his brother found something else to do, or he was finally being nice and was waiting for a reply. and Kaoru wasn't sure if he was going to or not, but he was at least going to look at them. it flipped the screen open and was immediately greeted by the cheerful voice of automated woman, that announced to him just how much messages he had stored. and he rolled his eyes, at just how much it was.

**Messages: 15  
****Miss calls: ****0  
picture: 1**

He raised his eyebrow at the word picture, and decided to look at that first. he was probably going to be blasted with a bunch of pictures of his twin, showing him how mad he was that he was ignoring him or something. but once the loading bar had reached its end and the picture popped up. Kaoru almost busted out laughing. (and he would have, if it would have ben weird for him do to so).

right there on his phone. was a picture of Haruhi's father (who apparently, was over at his brothers house) laying on the floor, passed out, and drooling a strangely large amount onto the rug his brother inherited from their deceased aunt.

clock yesterday. he was so busy that day he just decided to ignore it and look at it before he went to bed, but he guessed he forgot to. but now feeling vary in lighted by that photo, he decided to look at just what his bro was complaining about. and after looking threw a few of them. he guessed he brother wanted to tell him something. so Kaoru took one look over towards his girlfriend, noticed that she was just looking out the window, He began moving his fingertips across the small keyboard.

**To: **Hikaru  
**From: **Kaoru  
**Message: **what's the matter Hika? I'm guessing you want to talk about something?

**To: **Kaoru**  
From: **Hikaru  
**Message: **oh geez, what the flip tipped you off!? and i was really trying to hid that fact!

Kaoru rolled his eyes at what he got as his reply and continued to pester his dear twin who seemed to be suffering from something. deprivanation possibly? of him?

**To: **Hikaru  
**From: **Kaoru  
**Message: **why, what ever could be on your mind dear brother? what? Haruhi not talking to you?

**To: **Kaoru  
**From: **Hikaru  
**Message: **ugh no, unlike you she actually answers to my many cry's of help! all I wanted was to tell you something.

Kaoru sighed, it was really taking a lot of effort, and a lot of time for his twin to actually get to the main point. but still, Kuzumi seemed to not be bothered with him tapping away at his phone, and just looked at random things around the small café. so, growing amused with irritating Hikaru, he continued. hoping he would get a answer that would actually help him, help his brother.

**To: **Hikaru**  
From: **Kaoru**  
****Message: **well? talk bro, I'm listening. or watching which ever :/

**To: **Kaoru**  
From: **Hikaru  
**Message: **not here. it must be spoken in person~! now get off your lazy a$$ and get down here already, lunch is over~!

Kaoru sniggered slightly, ignoring that hint of curse word his brother favored to write all the time, he also loved to add those little squiggly line with everything. though being fine with it, Kaoru flipped his cell closed and glanced towards his girlfriend who still, was not even bothering that her food was cold. then Kaoru realized after all this time that her plate only consisted of a salad.

then after telling himself, _ah, never mind that sort of food can't get cold, never mind. _Kaoru quickly stood up from the seat he was currently in, making Kazumi raise an eyebrow at his sudden decision to move. grinning sincerely, he stretched a hand over to her from across the small table. and said in a vary cheery tone. "you ready Kauzumi? I have to go to work, want me to drive you back to your office?" though at first she didn't seem to hear him.

"huh?...oh, sure." she said faking a smile towards her boyfriend. taking his hand in hers, forgetting her commoners salad that she barley even took one bite form. and watched as Kaoru put a small tip under the side of the silver napkin holder, and walked out with him car. while Kaoru's twins car was blue with white racing strips, his car was painted a awesomely shade of orange, proudly wearing two black strips down the center. though, she didn't notice that he was standing there with the door open, until he suddenly spoke up.

"uh...Kazu?"

"oh...sorry."

Kaoru frowned closing the passenger door after Kazumi stepped inside, walked over to the drivers side, and settled himself net to her. unlike his brother, Kaoru actually new how to drive, and only hade to take the test once. (he past with flying colors by the way)

Kaoru sat there a moment, wondering if it was a good idea that he took her out this morning in the first place, but quickly got over it and started the car. and he didn't like it one bit that the whole drive down to her office building was nothing but complete silence! it was driving him mad the he didn't know what was on her mind. and every time he'd finally be a man and ask her, she just say, '_nothing'. _and it didn't feel right to ask his brother for advise. you know sense he was the one who gave advise. and he didn't really feel like giving his twin a bigger head then he already had. Though he did get as far as marriage so maybe.

Kaoru was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see a small school of children walking across the cross walk on the rode. Kazumi raised an eyebrow looked away from the side window once she heard some suspiciously close laughter coming from outside. she quickly whipped her head over to look strait threw the windshield and her mouth instantly fell open. "Kaoru look out~!"

"what?...Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!'

the coupled jerked in their seats as the car came to an immediate stop, by Kaoru slamming onto the breaks. their eyes watching the group children, who seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that they were almost ran over, skip merrily down the opposite side of the sidewalk. and taking a deep breath kaoru was about to start the car again, until he noticed that they were already there. at her office.

_Oh thank god. _

_"_oh...so ill see you later Kazumi." Kaoru smiled, though a little disappointed that he still had no idea what was on her mind, and he was about to unbuckle himself and open her door for her, though she had gotten to it first and let herself out. pouting about that for only a mere moment he smiled again and waited for a reply from her. because it was weird that he didn't get one right off the bat.

but she didn't say anything. she just swung open the door, stepped out, and slammed it closed again. making Kaoru feel fairly confused, and made him wonder whether he did anything or not. he watched the whole time, just watching his girlfriend walk threw the buildings front door. and finally decided to start the car once again, as he had no sight of her left. though he barely even got to the end of the corner before he heard his cell buzzing once again in the pocket of his coat.

stuffing his hand in there to retrieve it, he some how new who it was. and rolled his eyes, as he gazed across the screen at the caller ID. he suddenly came to a conclusion the his twin really needed a life, or bother someone else, as he flipped his screen open and read just what was stored in his inbox this time.

**To: **Kaoru**  
From: **Hikaru**  
Message**: Kao~! what the freak is taking you sooooooo long?! do you not understand that I seriously need to tell you something! not to mention that I am so bored! Haruhi doesn't want me to text her while she at a meeting with one of her clients so I'm sitting here all by myself with the strange smelling janitor talking about cupcakes! seriously if you don't get down here and listen to what I have to tell you I am making Steve my new brother~! because at least he talks to me~! ~H

it hurt the younger Hitachiins brain just looking at all the letters and exclamation marks on the screen.

* * *

"what could possibly be so important that you kept yelling at me for?" Kaoru asked with a sigh, walking I threw his and his brothers large office room, where they sketched and did what ever they felt like doing in there, and looked suspiciously at the back of his dear older brothers head as he sat on his seat spinning on it obnoxiously. apparently he was to involved with getting sick spinning round and round on his office chair to even notice that the person he was waiting so impatiently for, was standing right in the doorway.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. his brother apparently was really, really bored.

Hikaru, after feeling severely dizzy, stopped his chair that was spinning at a dangerously high speed, by hitting his shin on purposely on the edge of his desk. scrawling that he for all he new, was still brotherless and also about losing his cup cake to the stupid janitor who ate it. cursed under his breath and was bout to reach into his jacket that he had hanging on the edge on the seat to text his twin again, until he saw what he though was a mirror standing in the doorway. then after blinking a few times and waited for the world around him to stop spinning. he immediately new who it was that was there.

"Kaoru~!"

such a immature twin he has.

"Hello Hikaru, I'm a little scared to ask but..." Kaoru said walking into the room, moving his coat from one hand to the other and placed it on the coat hanger, the thing his brother apparently refused to use, and walked over to him. "but what are you doing? and what was so important that it must be told in person?"

unintentionally avoiding the question. Hikaru jumped out of his much loved chair, and flew over to his younger brother. showing him no mercy, he flung his arms around him and pulled him into a vary tight hug. though it was more like him grabbing both sides of his twins head and stuffing his face into his chest. "Kaoru do you know how long I have ben waiting for you?! I told you I wanted to tell you something, I got to work only to find out that you left on your lunch break early. Kao your so mean."

"yes i know you text messages made it vary clear to me that you wanted to talk, but obviously it cant be that important sense you haven't told me yet." Kaoru snorted, pulling away from his older brothers grasp and looked at his suddenly happy looking twin. that is, if you count an ear to ear grin spread across his face and him bouncing up and down on his heels, happy.

then yeah, Kaoru was a little suspicious, and was only guessing that he had something good to tell them.

maybe the guy who stole all the coffee last week, died.

decided that, that would be mean to wish for, Kaoru continued to step away from his insanely happy twin, why? because Kaoru was scared for his life maybe? one minute Hikaru was upset about being ignored, and the next, he was eagerly jumping up and down. was his twin planning on punishing him? he hoped not, Kaoru really hated being forced to the ground and being tickled.

then something strange happened. Hikaru had trotted away from his twin, and practically threw himself over his desk. which worried dear Kaoru a little bit. and was contemplating, running away, when his older brother decided to pop his head up from the wooden table, so suddenly, that it kind of like a ground hog popping out of a golfing hole. and couldn't help but raised an eyebrow, when Hikaru stumbled a little once he flung his legs over the top of the desk and landed right by he's feet. before Hikaru started talking so fast

"kaorulookthesejustcameintodayHaruhididn'twanttotellanyonebutwhocares"

"...what?"

"ugh, look~!"

Kaoru flinched a little bit as a piece of fabric was stuffed into his face. with his brothers grinning face not far behind. Kaoru sighed stepping back to see just what it was that was in front of him. and instantly froze as soon as he saw it clearly. a strange tie dyed shirt, with large white letters printed on the center of it, and it read.

_I'm the brother  
__of a hot lady  
__who's pregnant  
with a hot baby ._

"aren't they cute? I had to actually force Haruhi into hers before she went into work this morning. because you know, it would only make sense if she wore it, I'm not going to ware it cause its kind of weird, but we're going to send one to every one even Kyouya. though I'm pretty sure he's just going to throw his away, may be tono though he seems like the type of person who would wear it. I just framed mine and hung it up in the guest room. what about you Kao? this ones yours."

Kaoru was silent, not really knowing what to say, as Hikaru just babbled nonsense continuously about the shirt. "wait hold on Hikaru." Kaoru raised up his hands in hope to stop him from talking and hurting himself. and also to maybe figure out why Hikaru put such a strange shirt on his wall, in his house. "calm down, what's going on, I'm confused. are you secretly a woman and your pregnant? because other then that, I don't see why you would give me such a shirt, that say such words"

at that moment, Kaoru swore that his brothers grin grew a thousands times wider.

"not me." Hikaru snorted, and started to obnoxiously jumping on the balls of his feet again. pulling the shirt dawn and away from his twin. just to see how happy he was going to look once he told him. "Haruhi's pregnant~!"

"s-he's what?"

"pregnant~!"

"r-really~!?"

"yes~!"

"pregnant with an actually baby!?"

"yeah~!"

"your actually going to be a dad before Tono is!?"

"yeah~!"

"and I'm the uncle!?"

"yeah~!"

at that moment Kaoru really felt like one of those crazy Fangirls they use to have back in Highschool, for two reasons, one, he and his brother were jumping up and down screaming. and two, he had his fists shacking in excitement.

"omigod baby~!"

"I know~!"

"um gunna be uncle~!"

"i Gunna be daddy~!"

"Woohoo~!"

"Woohoo~!"

**slam**

both grown men instantly stopped what their were going when the door to their office slammed open. revealing a vary concerned looking security guard. the small hairs of his mustaches, swayed from the sudden wind he created and his eyes wide as he looked at both of his bosses, whos hands were raised high in the air. "w-What's going on in here?"

kaoru just blinked. "...nothing."

"Daichi~!" Hikaru beamed, (Daichi flinched) lowering down his arms, the eldest Hitachiin twin, skipped merrily over to his desk once again. pulling out something from were he got Kaoru's shirt from. and trotted over to the vary confused man in the door way. "you got one too~!" and with that Hikaru stuffed a shirt into the poor security guards hands, grinning.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

_I'm the body guard  
__of the husband __of __a  
__hot lady who's __pregnant  
__with a hot baby_

"uh sir?"

"cool aint it? that's your you can keep it."

"..."

Hikaru couldn't help but grin even bigger as he hear his little brother cracking up from behind him. and watched as the large man in uniform, just silently walk out of the room, the shirt still laid in his hands. and once he was clear out of site. Hikaru finally closed the door. mostly cause he wanted to finish celebrating with his dear twin with out any further distractions. his huge grin fading into just a small smile, he looked at Kaoru." so? what was it you were doing that took you so long to get down here anyway?"

Kaoru blinked. trying to remember what it was that he was doing, and mouth an '_oh_' once he did. and his smiled immediately fell into a strait line, and gave a soft though dramatic sounding sigh, leaning his head back. "I just took Kazumi out for lunch to this cute little café down the rode, though she didn't really seem like she wanted to be there, she was all quiet and barely even spoke to me, which was weird sense she isn't really a quite person, not like that anyway."

"sucks to be you." Hikaru laughed, rolling his eyes at his brothers offended look he just gave him once he said that. and quickly felt bad, and patted his brothers shoulder comfortably. "awe sorry Kao, I of all people now what its like to be ignored." he scrawled at the sudden memory of him laying on the floor with a box of cupcakes waiting for his brother, and after that he went on a little walk around the building, handing random people, I'_m the coworker of the husband of a hot lady with a hot baby,_ T-shirts, then after he was threw with that, he had fun with his chair. (he loved his chair by the way) and Hikaru was about to go over to his coat and call his pregnant wife and see what she was doing when he realized just what his twin said. "wait...who's Kazumi?"

this time Kaoru wasn't pretending to look offended. "she...she's my girlfriend?" Kaoru scrunched up his nose, wondering if they could change the subject back to him being an uncle. and cute little baby clothes...Uwah! gosh he couldn't wait to design those babies clothes.

"who?"

"my girlfriend."

"you never told me you had a girlfriend?"

"...y-yes I did, you've meet her."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, trying to recall a strange lady named Kazumi who had just suddenly decided to pop up, she sounded familiar, and it was like vary existence of this person was at the tip of his tongue, and continued to repeat the name to himself a few times, before actually remembering who she was. "uh...oh yeah! Kazumi, yeah, yeah I know her, never mind, I haven seen her sense new years,"

"yeah...she doesn't really like you."

"well tell her that I don't really like her ether." Hikaru snorted, not really liking the conversation anymore. and as wanted to go back to talking about his baby. when all of a sudden he heard Kaoru's pocket buzzing, realizing that it was his cell phone, he sat quietly down into his chair. (sawying it a little) he waited for his brother to finish with that while finally decided to bug Haruhi, to see what she was going.

Kaoru smiled reaching in to his pocket, _yay~! something interrupted this weird conversation and when I'm done we can start a new one._ and pulled out his mobile. and seeing that it was a text from his girlfriend, thinking _yay she's talking to me. _he eagerly flipped up the screen and scanned threw the message.

**To: **Kaoru**  
From: **Kazumi**  
****Message: **Kaoru, I like you, and I'm sorry, but I just don't think we can see each other anymore. I just can't do it, its not personal or anything like that. but There's someone else. and I would appreciate it if you were to not call me anymore. I will be moving to America to live more closer to him in a few days. so I will have no time to see you anymore. I just don't love you anymore Kaoru. I'm so sorry.

Kaoru had never ben more confused in his life.

* * *

***beats off crazy HkaxHaru fan girls with a bat* **

**I know I'm sorry, where did all the HikaxHaru fluff go!? but I mean come on! poor Kaoru just suddenly got dumped by his girlfriend. so lay off**

**and I've ben wondering if my chapters are to long? but I don't know, you tell me. **

**and im still sitting here wondering where all the hikaharu goodness went. maybe it will return. **

**but anyway I'm sure all of you are wondering hey what the heck happened? his girlfriend just up and left him with out a good explanation? you stupid author, go away you suck. **

**yes i know this chapter really sucked I'm aware of that. but I needed Kaoru to break up with Kazumi. so yeah!**

**I'm also not sure when the next one will be uploaded so you keep in touch, don't forget to review and ill update as soon as I get some sleep**

**so night, night :3**

**and oh my gosh 30,000 words already!? I'm awesome!**

**XD**


	8. Cuddle buddy

**Cuddle buddy **

* * *

Hikaru sighed happily, throwing the covers off of himself and almost fell over.

the one thing he hated doing most in his life, was getting out of bed. though today he guessed it wasn't so bad. sense it was Haruhi's birthday~!

and though she was probably not going to accept anything from him. which was part of the reason why he wasn't going to get her anything anyway, and instead was going to take her out in their backyard~!

why?

its a surprise.

"Haruhi~?" Hikaru said in a whisper, leaning over to where his cute little wife's face was stuffed into her pillow. and feeling vary overjoyed when he noticed her hand laid on her stomach. _oh god...soooooo cute~!_. seriously you can get any cuter then that. both his little babies sleeping. ugh just adorable!

Hikaru slowly kept back onto the bed, sense she didn't even budge last time, and slowly lowered his face down to her belly. "hey my little baby. could you do me a favor and wake up mommy? I don't want to be mean, and have her be grumpy all day at me."

"I'm already awake." Haruhi groaned slapping a hand over her husbands face and pushed him away. though only did she not get up. she just didn't even open her eyes, and just continued to pretend she was not just disturbed, by her husband talking to her stomach.

"oh Haruhi your not sleeping? so get up~!"

"but I don't want to, I'm tiered, and I was sick all last night." Haruhi wined, turning her back to him. and instead cuddled up with his pillow.

"but Haruhi how are we suppose to have mommy daddy baby time if you two are sleeping? I mean I suppose we could just lay here and just talk to the baby all day, you know that actually sounds relaxing, okay that's what were going to do, here Haruhi just wait here and ill go order us a cake and some tuna. heck maybe ill even invite milord over and he can help me awe over little buddy. which is good cause I still need to give him, his shirt."

"oh god, okay, okay I'm up, just please don't call anyone over here, I don't feel up to company."

"yay~!"

Haruhi also hated mornings.

"so come on Haruhi hurry up and get dressed were going outside~!"

"why are we going outside? its freezing out there." Haruhi asked slowly forcing herself to sit up, even though she so totally didn't want to. did her wired husband not know how hard it is to be pregnant? not to mention the major headache she had developed from being up all night.

"because I found something that we didn't now of when we bought the house~!"

"and what would that be?"

"its a surprise, baby's gunna love it when shes here~!"

"and you just thinks its adomaticaly a girl?"

"I have a pretty good feeling."

"and what if its not?"

"it doesn't really matter, just as long as its human."

"ah."

"so get off your lazy... tush, and get dressed." Hikaru chuckled, tempted to pull the blankets off her himself. though held himself back, he really didn't want to upset her, sense she had grow a bit of a temper from being pregnant. sheesh, it wasn't even fun to drive with her anymore. exspecially when he tried to do donuts... okay so maybe he shouldn't really do what with a baby on bored anyway. "unless you need help with that too?"

"no, go away, I can get dressed by my self." Haruhi informed hurridly, remembering the offal memory of him trying to help her put her shirt on before. and that was before she was even pregnant. got what an annoying husband she has. "why don't you get yourself dressed? unless you plan on going outside shirtless."

"it depends, my hotness just maybe be, be able to keep me warm." he winked crawling off of her, and stood up on the floor. highering and lowering himself on his tiptoes, inpacently. though he was grinning so big he though his face was going to split in two. "sooo? right now? ready?."

"don't you see I'm not even out of bed yet." Haruhi rolled her eyes sitting up into a setting position, noticing she didn't really have anything covering herself. she blushed and pulled the blanketed with her before he saw anything. not that it made a difference anymore anyway. though she did hate it when he always sniggers at her for blushing at stuff she should already be used to. "how about you go make some tea or something? you remember how to use the tea pot?"

"mkay~!"

"just don't burn down anything ill be right down."

"mkay~!"

"and put a shirt on!"

"mkay~!"

"you forgot it."

"I know~!"

"and your pants!"

"I know~!"

Haruhi chuckled lightly, hearing her husbands loud foots steps going down the stairs. then she started to wonder what she was doing last night while she was up, and why was she shirtless? and why was Hikaru so excited about something outside? and why was he shirtless? and, oh my god why was there a whole bunch of dishes in their bedroom?! and why was the whole room a disaster?! ugh, all this fussing was giving her am even bigger headache, and all she really wanted to do was lay down and go back to bed. though she new she must get up and clean, at least somewhat, and almost forgot that she sent Hikaru down stairs all by his little self.

"Haruhi~!"

Haruhi jumped a little as her husband yelled from the bottom of the stairs. now feeling a bit worried, she hurridly threw off the blanketed (almost stumbling as she got out of bed) and quickly threw on a comfortable cotton T-shirt, that she strangely, sense Hikaru had supposedly threw away most of her guy'ish clothes. put on a pair of yoga pants, and walked to the edge of the indoor balcony. narrowing her eyes down at her grinning husband, "what?"

"oh good you are awake, I was afraid you went back to sleep~" he grinned, standing there now dressed completely in a shirt and jeans, which made Haruhi wonder where he got those from sense he left the room with nothing but his underwear on. "well then stop looking at me like that and come down here, I bet my babies are hungry~!"

"..."

"cuddle muffin?"

"can we stop with those weird nicknames?"

"honey bun."

"never mind."

"oh, I think I found one my little kitten likes?" Hikaru smirked at her from down below, still grinning.

"shut up." she rolled her eyes and went back to the room. to put her house shoes on. because she though walking around the house barefoot was kind of weird. plus Hikaru always gave her that weird grin of his when ever she did so, and always telling her how cute she is with out any shoes. so putting them on was just easier.

"finally~! there's my little marshmallow." Hikaru smiled turning away from the stove, seeing his little pregnant wife walking into the kitchen. wearing her comfortable blue zip up hoodie, and cute little black yoga pants. _she's just makes everything so cute~!. "_so who's wants food?"

"what do you mean who wants food? I haven't even started cooking yet." Haruhi asked cocking her head to the side a bit, with her eyebrow raised at her husband, who was standing in front of her proudly with one hand on his hip and the other holding a spatula. not to mention the apron she didn't even new they owned. which had written on the front in big bulky letters '_kiss the cook'._ "Hikaru what are you-?"

"ah Haruhi come, sit, sit." Hikaru smirked acting like on of his family's butlers, by grabbing her shoulders gracefully and led her to the table, where he slumped her down in it. though she had to wonder why his eyes were closed, with his lips all puckered. was he trying to insult their maids? "lets not forget about this." he added, flinging a napkin off of her arm, and laid it out on the table in front of her.

"what did you do?" she asked suspiciously, watching Hikaru moved about around the kitchen. not really sure if she should let him touch stuff that's in there or not, and it kind of seemed weird that it actually looked like he new what he was doing. which worried her. _ah great, he's gunna set the house on fire, I just know it. _

_"_Haruhi?"

_uh no here it comes_. "the number for the fire department is on the fridge." Haruhi muttered, and was about to get up even though she didn't smell any smoke of any kind. until a big plate was placed right in front of her. with a big puff of "here you go Haru darling, aren't I awesome?" Haruhi blinked towards the plate of food that he had set there, it actually looked like food to, and it didn't move, and it didn't look at her. "what is this?" she asked with the side of her lips twitching a bit, looking away from the expensive food that was there and looked up at his face. which was giving her a huge grin by the way.

"its strawberry Tamagoyaki, a vary popular dish of the commoners." he winked throwing his hand towards it proudly. so proudly, he was sparkling. which kinda made him look like a orange haired Tamaki. "on the side we have some awesome looking nori rolls, aren't they adorable."

"...I'm confused." Haruhi said, this time hoping that he would tell her were such food came from, maybe the cook came by early or something. though when she was coming down the stairs she didn't really look to see t=what time it was. "Hikaru where did all this food come from."

"uh...well you'll have to be more specific about that honey bun, where the ingredient's came from? or the end result of it all?" Hikaru asked threw a half crazed grin. insisting on being obnoxious, he tapped her nose and sat down in the chair the was closest to his adorable little wife. placing his face gently on his fists as he put his elbows up to the table. "are you going to eat or not, we still have outside to go to."

"..."

"its not going to bite you cuddle bunny, or did you forget to use the fork?"

she stayed silent.

"okay you got me." he sighed holding up his hands guiltily, "I made it, now will you please eat it so we can go? I swear its not going to eat you from the inside out ether, see I already tried it just to make sure; I should have fallen down dead by this time anyway."

"you couldn't have, it looks edible."

"wow...no faith at all Haru, I'm offended."

"but only a few weeks ago you couldn't even boil water."

"well I didn't need to boil water." Hikaru rolled his eyes, trying to be offended, though it was hard not to laugh at the face she was giving the food. she really did look at it as of she touched it, it would eat her. which was pretty funny. "I mean, if you don't remember how to use the chopsticks, I would happy to oblige."

Haruhi sighed quietly, though dramatically, and finally deciding that she'd try it cause you know, she didn't want to give the baby food poison or anything. it was until she noticed his annoying grin that she hurried up and put it in her mouth. and she was surprised that it didn't really taste that bad.

_he so totally did not make this._

_"_weeell?"

"its not...bad."

"that's because I'm awesome." Hikaru grinned folding his arms and leaned his head back into his chair. "ugh im bored, what were we going to do." he said after awhile of no talking. a long silence that Haruhi was about to ask if he was sleeping.

"I thought you said you wanted to go outside?"

"huh?...why would I want to do that" he sighed closing his eyes, relaxing into his arms crossing his legs under the table. he seriously couldn't remember what on earth he wanted to do out there, he remembered saying it. just not what it was about. "Hmm...uh...ugh..."

"you know we don't have to go out there we could just-"

"no!, I remember now." his eyes shot open and he jerked in his seat. hitting the table and making it move a bit, which caused his wife to flinch, doing so told Haruhi that what ever it was that her husband for must be vary important. "right then, lets go Haruhi~!"

"but what about-" Haruhi stopped her self in mid sentence, just as she turned around after getting out of her chair, she noticed something on the counter. something that probably answered her question about the food she had just formally left on the table. and those things were.

empty microwavable food boxes. that came from the small corner store down town.

"what's the matter Haruhi?"

"huh?...oh nothing, come on Hikaru."

"yes~! its really awesome...likes yours truly."

"wow, if its any where close to you then it must be special." Haruhi mused with a roll of her eyes. then yelping in surprise as her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled out of the room.

"well, I mean obviously its not that good, but it may be as awesome as...uh..."

"okay Hikaru I get it."

* * *

"come on Haruhi, hurry up."

"well I'm sorry I'm slow at eleven o-clock in the morning."

"I'm just kidding." he chuckled, he just loved to tease her so much; even in the morning. smiling as he watch her pull on her coat, and already in his he leaned up against the doorframe of the front door and waited for her. even more joyed that he saw it~! he noticed Haruhi stomach had inched a little during the time she's ben pregnant. even though he had only new about the baby from a week. he seriously doubted the she was just getting fat. it was a small change, and people probably wouldn't even guess that she was carrying, but he could. _uwah babies are so cute~! ...dammit._ he seriously needed to calm down about this.

"here you go Haru darling." he smirked, after noticing she was having trouble with her sipper on her jacket, which looked super cute, and he was tempted just to watch rather then help. but he did anyway as went over to help her with her clothes. of course casing her to blush, probably because she needed help with something so stupid.

"there." he announced once done getting her zipper un stuck, looked up at her and grinned, " we wouldn't want baby to freeze."

she stopped her blushing and scrawled. which made him smirk evfen bigger once she cover her stomach with her arms and walked past him.

Hikaru smiled, as he mentioned that he has the cutest wife in the world?, standing up from kneeling down, he quickly turned around and followed her out the door. cause he guessed that, he probably wouldn't now what it was that he wanted to show her. and it was vary easy to catch up to her sense he politely waited on the porch. because yeah...she didn't know what she was really doing out there.

he smirked, grabbing her hand and to practically drag her down the step, for some reason she had also gotten slower being pregnant. but just because he had only known about the baby for a week, she was really almost three months. so there's no excuse for lagging. "okay Haru darling, be amazed." he said pulling her past many trees they had in the back yard. "did you know that we actually have fives acres out here?"

"yes, you made that vary clear when we were looking for a house. you said, wow Haruhi this one even has five acres in the back."

"I also said, wow honey bunches, its pretty big for a commoners house."

"..."

"yeah, that what I though."

"...where are we even going any way." she asked, dropping a long silence that came between them. as they were strangely getting lost in their own backyard.

"I think we should make a maze back here-...what? oh, don't worry Haruhi, were not lost, I know exactly where were...going...hmm..." Hikaru words trailed off somewhere un known, turning his head in both directions, just to make sure that they weren't, you know, lost or anything.

"yeah were totally lost."

"shut up no were not, I just forgot which direction, its in."

"what is it anyway?"

"not telling."

"but you don't even know-"

"look there it is, come on~!"

"waoh~!"

* * *

"...a...pond?"

"yes look at it, even though all the snow melted, its still frozen~!"

"I didn't know we had a pond." Haruhi said, leaning over a bit to look over the edge of the long narrow stream of frozen water. with the sun beating down on it, making it sparkle. sometimes her husband really reminded her of Tamaki, with all the things that interest him; it was really strange, sense he use to make fun of him for fawning over weird things like this. though ever sense he found about the baby, he's gotten even weirder then he already was; which worried her. a newborn baby plus him, would be a whole new level of stress.

"yeah...I didn't know ether." Hikaru scrunched up his face, wishing that he would have found something cool inside, cause it was freezing. even his eyelids felt like they were going to stick to his eyes, but yet couldn't, cause they already froze. but seriously, February and it was still cold? he swore mother nature was just doing this on purpose. how was he going to be able to get inspiration for summer baby clothes if it was cold? it just didn't work that way. and he wanted to design those; as soon as possible. "Hmm..."

"what?"

"...we should stand on it."

"it looks pretty deep." Haruhi squinted her eyes, looking further into the water. of course only the top layer was ice, while the rest of the water was flowing, ancd it looked cold, well she didn't now whether it was or not, but it would only make sense if it were. "how about we just go inside and-...Hikaru w-what are you doing?."

Haruhi turned, watching her husband step onto the ice, and her eye just twitched, r-really? just why?. she watched boredly, slightly amused as the apparent love of her life, started jumping on the frozen ice. just waiting for him to fall in. "are you trying to fall?"

"come on fluffy bunny ill teach you how to ice skate~!" Hikaru laughed, covering up his little slip he did, he just hated looking dumb in front of her, she always laughed at him... "strange huh? its not breaking."

**crack **

"what was that?"

"probably your fun bone, it must be angry."

"shut up...woah~!"

Haruhi squeaked in surprise as the idiot suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the safety of the ground, and was jerked onto the solid water, well sort of solid. she actually felt it melt a little as she stood on it. and what really made her feel stupid was when she almost slipped and subconsciously griped onto his shirt; which sucked cause it made her fell helpless and stupid, especially when he started grinning. "awe Haruhi, was falling for me once not enough for you?"

"I'd now better then to fall for you twice."

"congratulations Haruhi, you just created a new level of offended, and gave it to me...I am implying that I'm offended"

"I get that." Haruhi chuckled, knowing that he new she was only kidding, and tried to push herself away from him. though, of course that did go as planed sense he just loved to cuddle with her. "Hikaru...let go."

"but your so fluffy~!"

"are you calling me fat?"

at that moment, Hikaru made a strait face and though for a second on what he had said. and gasped in horror. " what?!...no! I was just telling you your cozy...no not cozy!... I-I was saying your...cuddle material.. not fat~!"

"...okay...but could we possibly go inside and do this cuddling? I don't think this ice is vary thick-"

"no I think its fine...see?"

"..."

**crack**

"...crap..."

"we should get off now..."

"...I think its a little late for that."

"what?"

"hehe, hopefully its not to deep..."

"Ahhhhhh!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!

the couples eyes widened. looking down at their feet as the ice around them collapsed right beneath them, and being to far in the center of it all, they had no time to even try to move before they fell directly into the cold...freezing water. and it had to be at least more then six feet deep, cause they landed head deep in it. and they were in there for quite awhile.

"AHHHHH!...cold!...freezing...Ahhhhh... Haruhi~!" Hikaru gasped popping his head out of the water, thinking, oh crap Haruhi going to be pissed off. as he blinked away the water droplets from his face. he almost felt warmer under the water rather then out of it. and immediately felt the water in his hair begin to freeze, which wasn't good, he also didn't see his pregnant wife anywhere near him. "uh...Haru darling?"

"..."

"Haruhi?!..."Hikaru gave a heavy sigh, and rolled his eyes, before taking another deep breath of cold air into his lungs, which didn't feel good, and was about to duck back into the water to see what the heck was taking her so long to pop up, until he heard something behind him, and whipped his head around in a panic, to see what it was.

though when he did turn around, water immediately met his face once again.

"you idiot." Haruhi muttered, her hand still raised from throwing cold water into her husbands freaked out face, he deserved it though. the stupid, just had to get on the ice...he just had to. then coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to be in the water anymore, cause it was cold, and glared towards him one more time before going for the edge of bank.

blinking away the water once again from his eyes, Hikaru sighed in relief. his mistake for worrying about her, sheesh. after taking a moment to scrawl, he decided to follow her out, cause wow, that pond was a whole lot deeper then it looked, and regretted standing on it. "well, I apologize."

"humph."

* * *

...

"...I'm sorry cuddle cakes."

"hmm."

Hikaru looked at her and pouted, that was some of the vary few words she had spoken to him sense the little incident they had out side. twelve in the afternoon and they took a long hot bath, which she hadn't said much then ether. he had apologized continuously, though she continued to ignore him while he just sat at the table while she made lunch. he hated being mad at...

"hey...I said I was sorry."

"humph."

"to both of you, I bet baby forgives me."

"I bet the baby froze its ass off too."

"..."

Haruhi chuckled slightly, she swore that she could still feel the cold water around her, even after a hot bath. she wasn't really mad at Hikaru ether; sense he also fell in, though it was his fault they ended up in there in the first place, and she really, really hated the cold, it was mean. and made people purple.

Hikaru sighed letting his forehead fall to the table. that was the last time he'd try to cuddle her on ice. now she was upset with him, and sense Kaoru got dumped by his girlfriend, he could go to him for help. though he probably just tell him to say sorry, and the was obviously not working. he just really hated being ignored, and if there was one person in the world that could ignore him pretty good when she really wanted to, it was Haruhi. and if that's not totally great, he also felt like he might be sleeping in the guest bedroom. "ugh! okay ill order fancy tuna if you talk to me~!" he begged, lifting his head up to look at her.

"you don't have to bribe me with food just for me to talk to you." Haruhi rolled her eyes, walking over to the small table they strangely had in the corner of the room, considering that they had another, larger on in the dinning room. though she didn't really care, obviously her husband just liked having more furniture then what was needed. "here." she smiled, placing one of the large mugs she was holding, and placed it on the table next to Hikaru. then sat down on the other chair on the other side of him. ignoring the puppy dog eyes he was giving her. apparently he was trying to imitate Tamaki.

"well then just say it so I can go on with my life." he sighed looking at her as she sat down, ignoring the coffee she placed by his arm.

"what are you talking about?"

"the three small words...just say them."

"...two letters huh?...uh." Haruhi raised eye eyebrow, pretending to not know what he was talking about even If she did, she just had to torture him. "I can think of a lot of three small words, and your probably not going to like some of them."

"..ugh..."

" okay I forgive you."

"thank god, cause its not like that didn't take forever or anything, ignore your husband for two hours, really Haruhi,that just rude."

"you seem fine."

"Ha, well deep down I'm truly hurt." he laughed, resting his lips on the rim of his cup, thinking about taking a sip of it, but decided not to for some reason. and jet looked at her, _gosh freaking finally she talking to me, ugh its about freaking time to._ he was about to open his mouth and say something, though something else came out of it. "omigosh Haruhi I totally forgot that I set a reservation at that strange Italian restaurant down town."

"why would you do that?"

"because its your birthday~!"

"it is?"

Hikaru's face dropped. "yeah..i mean I think so...I checked my phone, and the calendar..."

"calendar?

"yes honey we have one of those too."

ignore that last comment. Haruhi remembered that they've had restaurant food for the last two weeks, and though that maybe it would be better if they were to stay home. that would also give her time to go upstairs and check the calendar they supposedly had. then her mouth did a strange little wiggle, fighting a smile as she though of something that would be impossible for him to refuse. "or...I could just cook Italian, and we could just stay home the rest of the day and..." she never though that she ever let such words slip threw her lips, though right now it was nessasry. "...cuddle?"

"mkay~!"

...quick answer...

* * *

**hmm. **

**I don't think I made Hikaru a bit...not Hikaru in this story, his not in character at all. I just got carried away.**

**well anyway, I'm off to fine someone who will ouran roleplay with me ^_^ and to start on the next chapter**

**love you all**

**and as Hikaru would say. **

**mkay bye~!**


End file.
